The Cat Returns: Wolf Clan
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Its been two months since Haru's encounter with the Cat Kingdom. Everything is alright, her going to visit the cat bureau and all that. But one evening as she was walking home, she encounters a wounded wolf and decided to give it some food. Big Mistake. Follow Haru as she is taken to a Clan of Wolves within the Dog Kingdom. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Its been two months since Haru's encounter with the Cat Kingdom. Everything is alright, her going to visit the cat bureau and all that. But one evening as she was walking home, she encounters a wounded wolf and decided to give it some food. Big Mistake. Follow Haru as she is taken to a Clan of Wolves within the Dog Kingdom, where strife and rivalry's happen within its border as the king-crazed chief wants to rule and wants the cats out of his way. Would the Cat bureau and the Cat Kingdom help Haru in time or would a pair of forbidden lovers and a secret rebellion within the clan help her out?**

**A/N: My first Cat Returns Fanfic. Hope everyone likes. I'm still working on my other story as well, I just wanted to do this one too. I know its kinda cliches, considering there are a few other stories with wolves...but I wanted to do it ^^ Also, I do Plan this to be Baron x Haru...But sometimes my stories don't come out as romance TT^TT but lets hope I get it across**

**UPDATE 11/27/14: thanks to a guest, I was able to undo the weird thing that was going on with this chapter, thank you. (to any people re-reading this, it might seem a bit different, because I had to delete a whole bunch of words that were somehow placed in EX. style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;...which I really don't know how that happened)**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, casting the sky into its orange and purple glow. The clouds were pink as if they were cotton candy. The thought made Haru smile as she walked home after visiting the Cat Bureau once again. It's been two months since the trouble of Cat Kingdom had happened. With a small smile, Haru wouldn't mind visiting again. She had just recently got a letter from the Queen of the Cat Kingdom, a snow white cat by the name of Yuki that Haru once saved, had just given birth to a litter of 4 kittens, which one of them was named Haru, in honor of Haru herself. She grinned at the thought of one of the royal kittens being named after her.<p>

_I wouldn't mind visiting them if Baron came with me…._

A small blush crept across Haru's face as she thought of her most likely one-sided crush. A delicious smell wafted through Haru's nose and her stomach rumbled.

"Guess I should eat something," she said, glancing around at the Vendors that cluttered the street. She chose the nearest one and ordered a plate of teriyaki chicken. She ate the pieces of chicken as she continued home.

Soon the street lamps started to come on, one by one, as the sun slowly disappeared and the moon rose into the sky. Haru was only a block away from her neighborhood when she turned a corner to a somewhat barely lit alley and was surprised what she saw. Slowly moving towards her was what she thought was a wounded dog, but its size was a bit larger then some of the normal dogs she has seen.

'Perhaps it's like a Great Dane or a Mastiff,' she thought to herself. The dogs whining sounded so pitiful to her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for it. Still holding the plate with a couple of pieces of chicken left, Haru decided to place it on the ground and coax the dog come closer. She also noticed the dog having a bag strapped onto its side.

"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy. I got some chicken for you," she spoke softly.

The dog eyed her warily before taking a few steps forward and sniffing the food, "I'm a wolf," it said before devouring the food.

"Oh, a wolf, you say?" She spoke, but soon caught herself, 'I just heard what he said! I thought I could only talk to cats!

The wolf stopped eating, leaving a few morsels left on the plate, "You can understand me, can't you?"

"Y-yes,"

The wolf gulped done the last pieces of food and gave a slight bow, wincing as he did, "I am Gotzon of the Wolf Clan,"

"I'm Haru Yoshioka," she replied.

"THE Haru Yoshioka?!" Gotzon said surprised. Haru tilted her head in confusion, 'Does this wolf know of me?'

The Wolf coughed a bit awkwardly before bowing once more, "Thank you for feeding me, but I most go now," he turned to walk away, wincing with each step he took.

"Um," Haru said, walking towards him, "Are you hurt?" she reached out to pat him, but stepped back as he snapped at her.

"Yes," he growled, "Now please, stay away! I have urgent business to attend," he shuffled painfully away and started to sniff around the garbage cans that stood nearby.

"Are you looking something?" Haru inquired.

Gotzon scoffed, as he stepped into brighter light and Haru noticed that he was defiantly a wolf with Dark gray fur and white fur underneath. He had startlingly bright green eyes,"If you must know," he said, "I am looking for a portal stone, a red one to be exact,"

"Portal stone?"

"Yes, the cats were using one when they first took you…AH! Found it!" His nose rummaged behind a drain and in his mouth was a smooth, shining, red stone with some sort of symbol inscribed within the stone.

"So the cats use them too….WAIT! How did you know about the Cat's?" Haru exclaimed in surprise.

Gotzon dropped the stone and a red portal appeared, "Goodbye Ms. Haru, We will see each other again," he walked through the red portal, the bright light and stone disappearing with him.

"Wait, what?" Haru gasped as she now stared at an alley wall. She shook her head as an uneasy feeling washed over her, "Please don't be another prince," she groaned.

* * *

><p>*beep*beep*beep*<p>

Haru groaned as she reached over to stop the ringing of her cow alarm clock, only succeeding with pushing it off the desk, still ringing. Groaning more, she got out of bed to pick up her clock. Realizing she actually got out, she sighed and got ready for school. As she came downstairs, her school uniform nice and fit, she noticed her mom sitting at the dining table figuring out a new pattern for her next quilt.

"Hi mom," she said as she rummaged through the cabinets, deciding on which cereal she should eat for her breakfast.

"Morning Haru," Naoko said, glancing at her daughter before going back to her work. Her head then snapped back to fully look at her daughter, "Uh, Haru?"

"Yea?" a slice of bread was in her mouth as she spoke.

"Why are you wearing your school uniform? It's Saturday…"

Haru slowly glanced down at her outfit as it dawned on her. Her slice of bread fell unto the counter as she groaned, "Ugh!" and she quickly went upstairs to get redress. She soon came back downstairs in a green wool dress with short sleeves and dark purple leggings. She went to the landing as she tugged on a pair of boots and securing a black belt around her waist. She grabbed her fallen piece of bread before brushing her dress down, taking one more look over and saying goodbye to her mom, she headed out. Haru had almost forgotten that she had made plans for today to hang out with Hiromi.

The sun was shining, yet there was a cool breeze. 'Brr' she thought I hope I don't regret bringing a jacket'. As she walked into town, she was greeted by her friend and the two went off, laughing merrily as they went their way to go shopping.

* * *

><p>A dark glowing red portal appeared and the weary Gotzon came through, grimacing at each step.<p>

"Lord Gotzon!" a small voice chirped in concern. He tilted his head to see a smaller wolf come running towards him. The small wolf skidded to a stop before circling Gotzon, his white fur shone in the light and his red scarf settled down and came to a conclusion, "You fought those alley dogs again! Gotzon! You gots to be more careful! You be the messenger of the chief and theirs be none one to replace you! ….well not yet anyways," his black muzzle sniffed the air.

Gotzon sighed, "Selim….it's have, not gots, and are and not be…and for Fenrir sakes! It's no and not none! Learn to speak properly!" he almost growled.

Selim shrunked back, "Yes sir, I'ls practice with my speaking,"

Gotzon sighed again, "Thanks for your concern, anyways," Selim perked up once more, "But I have to see the chief at once, I've met someone on my travels that he has wanted to see,"

"Nonon?" Selim asked.

"No,"

"Uh, Vera Bradley?"

"No…."

"Oh, is it Viniq?"

"NO!" Gotzon's irritation bubbled at the surface. He wasn't sure who all those names belong to, but Selim can really sprout out nonsense at times, "You'll find out when I talk to the chief,"

"Alrighty sir, he's in his 'throne' nows, so you can go 'head and see him," Selim barked happily, "and I'll be right besides you,"

Gotzon sighed again. The two walked into a golden room, Gotzon had to squint his eyes just to see, but Selim just pranced happily into the room. Gotzon nudged the other wolf, "when did this gold appear?"

"Oh yeah, you weren'ts here fer that. Chief thought since, ya know, he gonna be king, might as well looks like one,"

'Ah, that plan,' Gotzon thought to himself, 'I'm not exactly all for that plan, but he is the chief,'

The two soon came to a large throne, which Gotzon openly gulped at the sight. At the very center, sat a grizzled gray-black wolf, dressed in deer skins, his red eyes glaring, "Gotzon," he said in a deep voice, "glad you're back,"

Gotzon bowed, "Yes I am, and I've come with news,"

The chief sighed with reluctance, "We already signed a peace treaty with the Bears, that's old news,"

"Oh no, sir, this is new….On my way back, after getting into a fight with some alley dogs for walking on their territory, I ran into Haru Yoshioka," All ears perked up.

"You mean…"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Selim chanted, excitement bubbling up within him.

"Yes, Haru Yoshioka, the only human to go into the cat kingdom,"

The chief smiled and howled, "Send out the preparations! I want her here now!" The chief eyed Gotzon, "Gotzon, you are going to lead our party to find Haru,"

Gotzon bowed, "Of course, sir,"

"But go to Fran and have her look over you, I need you to be well before going out,"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later.

Haru and Hiromi said their goodbyes as they parted to go their separate ways that led to their homes. Today had been a weary day at school, for some reason, Machida chose this day to ask her out, but Haru shook her head and said there was someone else she liked now. Looking downhearted, Machida knew he couldn't say anymore and left.

'To think, if the Cat Kingdom incident never happened and I didn't meet Baron, I probably would've said yes in a hearts beat,' a few more moments of walking and Haru started to blush at the thought of Baron. 'Geez, and to think I've fallen so far for him,' she didn't realized her face turned red as a tomato and before she knew it, she was already at her door.

She walked aimlessly into her house and up the stairs to her room, where she fell unto her bed, her feet dangling from the edge. She lifted her feet one at a time, trying to distract herself from thinking about Baron, but to no avail.

"Ugh," she groaned into her pillow, but she got out of bed and went back downstairs to make herself dinner since her mom was out at a quilting convention in Kyoto.

Warm smells wafted through the kitchen as Haru made hamburgers and a small cake on the side. She planned on visiting the Bureau tomorrow and give the cake to Muta. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again, but it disappeared when there was a knock at a door.

"Who could that be?" she mumbled under her breath, wiping her hands on her pants before going to answer the door.

"Hello?" But there was no one there, Haru grimaced, thinking someone playing ding-dong ditch on her and was about to close the door and there was a slight cough. Haru's eyes traveled down to see a familiar wolf, "Gotzon…right?"

"Correct," he said, his tail slowly wagging.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to-," he started to say when Haru suddenly interrupted him.

"You're not a prince, are you?"

Loud guffaws could be heard from a bush in her front yard and a smaller white wolf with black paws and muzzle, wearing a tangled red scarf came rolling out of the bush, Haru raised an eyebrow as Gotzon sighed, "That's Selim,"

"A PRINCE!" Selim hollered, "You? A Prince?! HAHAHA! Good one, Ms. Haru!" Selim still rolled around in the grass, laughing his tail off.

"Uh…" Haru was a bit surprised at the sight.

"Please excuse my subordinate, he's not quite right in the head sometimes," Gotzon said, Haru nodded in understanding, "back to the matter I've come for, we have come to retrieve you,"

"Me?!" Haru squeaked, "Oh no no no, I've already been catnapped; now im being dognapped to the land of wolves?!"

"Actually, it's the Dog Kingdom, we are a clan of Wolves that reside in it," Gotzon explained.

"Like that's any better," Haru grumbled.

"Whether you like it or not, and against my input, I must bring you, Our High Chief has been wanted to see you. So Haru, please hold on,"

"wha-" A fairly large reddish wolf with longer head fur that was black and actually tied into a ponytail, came out of the bush, though it looked too big for it to actually fit. It ran towards Haru, ducking its head down and Haru found herself on top of the large wolf, backwards, "AH!" the wolf turned around and ran outside, followed by Selim and Gotzon on its sides.

"Don't worry, Ms. Haru!" Selim barked, "Lady here is a great transporter!"

"Turn around! Let me off!" She screeched against the wind. Lady humphed before kicking her back legs, sending Haru a few feet in the air, her mouth in a silent O. Lady caught her on her back again, this time Haru was facing the front and gripped Lady's fur tightly.

A red portal appeared and the four went through it, and came out into a familiar place. 'THE CROSSROADS!'

The world was blurring a bit too fast, but Haru called out a name before disappearing into another portal, "MUTA!"

The same white cat pricked his ears up at his name and glance around, but there was no one around that were seemed to be calling his name. He grumbled and laid back down in the chair.

* * *

><p>This time they were in a forest, tree's blurred by and they entered a clearing. The sight took Haru's breath away; it was night time and the Moon looked huge, its light shone upon a beautiful castle.<p>

"Don't get ye hopes up, Ms. Haru," Selim said, "That's not ours…Belongs to a princess named Cinderellie or something,"

Haru frowned, 'Cinderellie…? Wait, no way,'

"Are we in Germany?!"

"Correct," Gotzon replied, "Germany is where the Dog Kingdom lies, but we got a bit further to reaching our clan lands," Another red portal appeared as Gotzon finished his sentenced. Haru cast one glance at the castle before they went through. This time they ended up in another forest, surrounded by gigantic redwood trees. Haru's fear was washed away by awe at the sight.

But her fear came back when a howl broke through the silence and they were joined by four more wolves, running in behind them. Haru could hear Gotzon growling under his breath, "The Chief's main guards,"

A worried feeling came upon Haru as she glanced away from Gotzon to see the trees clearing and a cliffs edge. She screamed when the wolves jumped, knowing they will never make it across a huge gap like that. Her eyes widen as there was a twinkle of red light and the gaping hole disappeared from beneath their feet.

'THAT'S the entrance to the Dog Kingdom?!' Haru stared wide eyed.

Gotzon knew what she was thinking and corrected her, "No, the entrance to the Dog Kingdom is an abandoned castle up north…that was the entrance to our wolf clan. Please try to say the right thing, about being in the Wolf Clan territory,"

"S-sorry….I'll try," she mumbled.

This time they were in some sort of hallway made out of rock. Torches lit their way and Haru could feel Lady decreasing her speed as a pair of Double doors came to. Intricate patterns of wolves were carved into them. Haru frowned at herself, 'How can I be afraid when I'm surrounded by beautiful sights?!' then another thought struck her as the wolves stopped at the door.

"Will I turn into a wolf?!"

"Of courze not!" Selim came forward; "You're already a cat!" he beamed at her. Haru stared at the young wolf before the realization of his words sunk in. Her hands immediately flew to her head to feel a pair of pointed ears, her eyes gazed behind her to see a long light brown tail swishing madly behind her. She gulped as brought one hand down to touch her nose, feel her whiskers and the other to see pads on her hands, but one thing struck her as odd.

"Why am I a cat when im in the dog kingdom?"

Gotzon didn't correct her this time, because she was correct. He glanced at the doors, they still were not opened, so he decided he had some time to tell her, "You see…The kingdoms of animals are filled with Magic and the last statistic test made on human magic, which was 134 years ago, said humans only had 10% of magic in their world….of course that could be more or less now," Gotzon shrugged, "anyways, since humans are used to no magic, they succumb to the more powerful magic when encountered. Since the Cat Kingdom _was _the first kingdom of magic you went to, you can say, you got used to it, your body changing into a cat to contain it. If you came here first or some other kingdom, you'd change into that respective animal….of course there are spells where you can change into another animal at will, but it's painful," He concluded.

Haru nodded grimly, as some of the things made since to her.

"Also, if you were powerful enough, you could've been able to change to a cat and back to a human while being in the human realm,"

"R-really?"

"Yup!" Selim barked, "One of the chiefs counsel man is actually a man who goes back and forth to do business here and in some of the human cities,"

"Wow," Haru breathed in awe.

A large groan could be heard as the door finally opened and a golden light glittered through. Gotzon grimaced, "Come on; let's get this over with,"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Got a few views already, thanks everyone. R&amp;R please and thank you ^^<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Haru shielded her eyes from a golden light that hit her straight in the eyes. She could feel Lady's muscles move as she walked forward, heading towards the now dimming light. As they passed through the doorway, Haru gaped at the completely golden room. The walls glittered against the torches that littered the walls. Above her head were carvings, showing the history of the wolves. Even the floor was gold and Haru admired her reflection for a few moments before glancing at a fairly large golden throne where a grizzled gray wolf with piercing red eyes, with a small crown on its head sat. He grinned widely as he watches the trio come closer.

Haru glanced around, noting some of the appearances of the wolves that lined at the edge of the walls. She stared at a few, some looking more like a husky then a wolf. It was the looks she was being given that she wondered the most about. Some stared at her with wonder, some with fear and sadness, and some with excitement.

Lady stopped a few feet from the golden throne and Haru finally jumped off the large wolf, almost falling on her back as she got off. She brushed off her dress, surprised that she has gotten a bit used to the strangeness. She suddenly realized that Lady was now bigger then her, but she was at eye level with Gotzon.  
>"Haru Yoshida," the wolf wearing the crown spoke, getting up from his spot and walking down the golden steps, "It's an honor to finally meet you,"<p>

Haru gulped. This wolf was just a bit bigger then Gotzon, but still smaller then Lady, but it was his eyes that startled her the most. They were a deep, almost blood-like red that seemed they could pierce through her soul.

"Uh…the honor is all mine..." she replied. Gotzon scoffed beside her, the chief casted his eyes at the other wolf before coming back to Haru.

"My name is High Chief Alfonso the Fourth of the Lycan's," he presented himself, "The journey here must have been tiring for you, Gotzon has arranged a room for you. Please rest for tomorrow, for we have many things to discuss,"

Alfonso slightly bowed his head before retreating back to this throne. Haru felt a slight nudge, pushing her in another direction. At first her feet wouldn't budge from the spot, perhaps it was shock for being treated nicely after being somewhat dognapped or perhaps even though she could not feel it, fear struck at her body, making her unable to move, but with a harsher push from Lady, did her feet stumble forward.

Soon the golden throne room was behind them as they left through another pair of doors and into a very fancy looking hallway. Red trimmed carpet lay at their feet, while the walls were painted sky blue with a slight purple tinge to it. Though the oddest thing struck Haru, they had small three pointed chandeliers hanging from the ceiling…with light bulbs.

"You guys have actual electricity?!" she almost yelped.

Selim came forward, lifting his head under Haru's hand, motioning her to scratch his head. At first, she was a bit reluctant, but she started to pet him softly as they walked, "Yup," he said, "All tha lights and techie stuff is all thanks to Fran,"

"Who is this Fran?" Haru questioned.

"Let's hope you don't have to meet her by the time you leave," Gotzon growled. Haru raised her eyebrows at his statement, but figured it be wiser not to say anything else.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk, passing several other wolves wearing all sorts of things. They passed a litter of pups playing around, but when they saw Haru, they stopped and stared. Soon after, Gotzon stopped at a red door, pushing his way through.<p>

"This will be where you'll stay tonight," he explained.

Haru walked in, surprise lighting her face.

There was nothing but a square room, no furniture, not even a window. The ground seemed soft with its purple glow and the walls seemed to shimmer in the light, but Haru was still taken by surprise.

"How am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor," Gotzon said, "Us wolves have no need for beds, we just lay on the ground," He turned to Lady, receiving a nod from her, "Lady will keep you company, good night Miss Haru."

Gotzon and Selim left the room, the door closing with the echoing click. Haru glanced over at the red wolf as she laid down, curling up.

"You need rest," Lady said. Her voice reminded Haru of Hiromi's and it was comforting to her. Getting on her hands and knees, Haru curled up in a ball, trying to get comfortable on flat ground. After hearing a sigh from Lady, she was tugged sideways and found her face in soft fur.

"Use me to rest upon, much comfortable that way," Lady said, before laying her head back down. Haru grimaced, but made herself comfortable. Lady's heaving chest as she softly breathe almost lulled Haru to sleep when questions rammed through her head. Her sudden jumping forward surprised Lady, Haru realized what she done and settled herself back down.

"Lady," she started, "Why am I here?"

"The only thing I know is because of your connection to the cat kingdom," Lady replied.

Haru was silent for a few seconds before asking her other questions that floated through her mind, "I noticed something, when we entered that…golden room, some of the wolves looked happy while some seemed sad, also…there seems to be something going on between Gotzon and…the chief,"

Lady sighed, "If you must know," Lady sifted a bit to settle Haru's weight a bit better against her own, "You see, Gotzon and the chief are actually brothers,"

"No way,"

"Yes way, and technically, Gotzon is supposed to be chief,"

"Really?"

"Really, really. For some reason, the chief challenged his brother to some sort of game. The tale changes every time, first time I heard it was that they played a game of chess and just the other day I heard two pups tell each other that the two brothers were playing a game of Hunt,"

"Hunt?"

"Our version to hide-n-seek,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, after it ended, Alfonso told their father, the current chief, that Gotzon had cheated. Now, Barbados, that was the chief's name, was a fair wolf, loved and trusted both his sons, but when he heard these accusations, he wasn't sure. With no actual proof, but with only what his sons said, he chose Alfonso as his heir,"

"Wow…that must have been really tough,"

"It was, especially when our clan broke into two sides, those who believe in Alfonso and those who believe in Gotzon. What you saw today, where the two sides. Alfonso's group would follow him to the plains of hell to release Fenrir from his chains, if that ever became his plan,"  
>"And Gotzon's?"<p>

"They believe in his idea of freedom and peace, it was his idea to get a peace treaty with the bears. You wouldn't imagine how many we lost in the wars between our people,"

Haru stayed silent, letting all this new information sink into her head, 'Gotzon does seem really nice…'

"He was also against bringing you here,"

"I figured that out, when he basically told me at my door," Haru sighed, "Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Your paws, I noticed they look a bit rounder then regular paws, why is that?"

Lady chuckled and raised her head, "It's because I was once human,"

"WHAT?!" Haru sat up and stared at her companion, "But why are you here? Why are you so big?"

Lady chuckled again, "I was always the tallest girl when I grew up and ended being one of the taller people, at 7'5 feet,"

Haru whistled, "Wow,"

"Indeed. I was a caretaker for wolves in a sanctuary in Switzerland. I was being transfer to one in Germany when my car suddenly went haywire and I drove off a cliff, into the same ravine you saw, but farther off. Instead of falling down, I accidently found one of the entrances to the wolf clan's domain. I was actually on the outskirts of the village, so I wasn't found till I had completely changed into a full wolf. It was all thanks to Gotzon's help that Im still alive,"

"Dang…I should've realized you were once human, considering your head fur is completely different color then your regular fur and that its longer, tied up into a pony tail,"

"Yup," Lady chuckled, "One more question, if you got one left, and then we must sleep,"

Haru stared at the ceiling, thinking about it, "You're speaking German, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are speaking Japanese," Lady replied solemnly.

Haru's brow ferried together, "But how do I understand you?"

"Fran calls it The Universal translator for all animals and humans. Animals born in the kingdoms can understand all languages and even talk, unlike some that are born in the human world. Even with your power to talk to cats, once you actually became one, you could understand all,"

"I see….," suddenly Haru felt really sad, "I'm going to be stuck as a cat, aren't I?"

Lady didn't answer.

* * *

><p><span>ANYTHINGGOES31:<span> You are like 98-99% close. Its vice versa between the two…

Thanks for reading guys, wasn't sure if I was gonna get any hits on this. ^^

So R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Naoko had come home two days earlier; night had already fallen as she parked her car in the driveway, lugging her suitcases out.

"That man couldn't tell a cross stitch from a quillow," she grumbled, as she rummaged for her house keys in her purse. Finally in succeeding fishing her keys out, she unlocked the front door, dragging the first of her luggage.

"Haru! I'm home….Sheesh it's hot in here!" she said. The temperature was uncomfortably warm in the house and there was smell of something burning, "Haru?"

Dropping her language down, she followed the strange smell into the kitchen, where a frying ban with overly burned food stood. Naoko went to grab the handle, but immediately snatched her hand away. It was hot, really, really hot. She went to turn the stove off.

"Haru? Are you here?!" Naoko said worriedly. Fear washed over her as she scampered out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She barged into her daughters rooms, just to find it empty. Her bed was unmade and her pajamas lay on the floor. Her calendar was only marked off two days before.

Dread had finally made it to her heart and Naoko felt like she was going to collapse, "Haru…where are you…maybe…maybe she's at Hiromi's…I…I'll call her," with shaking hands, Naoko dialed Hiromi's number.

'Hello?' a tired voice answered.

"Ah, Hiromi, its Haru's mom,"

'Mrs. Yoshida?'

"Yes, I was just calling to see if Haru was at your house,"

'Haru? No she is not…Did something happened?'

"I…im not sure," she broke down crying.

'AH! M-Mrs. Yoshida! Don't cry! I'll come right over!'

* * *

><p>Haru's eyes blink wearily as they adjusted to the dim light, meeting up with yellow eyes. Haru held back a scream as her vision cleared to see Selim standing above her.<p>

"Finally, you be awake!" he yipped happily, jumping off of her.

Haru groaned and turned to her side, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes and a wet nose. Haru sat up, rubbing her face, "What time is it?"

"4 and a half in the morning," Selim replied.

"4 and a half..?"

"4:30," Lady said.

"Oh…4:30 in the morning?! Why am I awake so early?" Haru cried out.

"Well…we are usually awake by now to do our duties…and it is time for the meeting with our chief," Lady said, nudging Haru for her to get up. With great reluctance, Haru did. Haru glanced at Lady and Selim, she felt completely safe with these two around, she wasn't sure why though. Even as Gotzon came in, telling them to get on their way to the main hall, she felt safe.

But not for long.

As they entered the golden room, Haru noticed the room was almost empty except for a few high-strung looking wolves in dark blue robes, themselves, and the chief, sitting on his high pedestal. He grinned as Haru came forward, stepping of his seat and down the stairs.

"Finally, you are here. Would you like any food?" he asked.

"N-no thanks," Haru replied.

Alfonso nodded his head, "Very well, straight to business then," the robed wolves nodded their heads in approval, "Haru, where is the entrance to the Cat Kingdom?"

"The entrance? I don't know,"

Alfonso's ears picked up, "didn't you see where you went?"

"N-not really….because my friend jumped on the cat train to help me and he was, well a little over the weight limit, so they accidently dropped us kinda outside the main entrance,"

Alfonso's eyes darkened, "Is that so?"

"Yeah…sorry,"

"How did you get out then?" Alfonso started to circle around Haru, like shark.

"With the help of the Cat Bureau, we found another portal, but since the Cat King kinda destroyed the tower it was in, the portal led to some random part of the sky," she told him. Alfonso clearly swore under his breath.

"One more question, Ms. Haru. If you were to return to Japan, would you tell the cats where we are?"

"….Well…most likely not, but if think my where abouts is suspicious, I'll just say I went to the Dog Kingdom," Haru replied.

"That's a good answer," Alfonso said, "Take her to the dungeon!" He snapped.

"WHAT?!" Haru screeched. Two guard wolves came in and rushed at Haru, circling her and growling at her. Another guard stood eye to eye with Gotzon, keeping him at bay.

"Chief," Gotzon growled, "you said you'll let her go after she answered your questions!"

"Oh? Did I now?" Alfonso turned on his brother, "Who said that I made such a promise? A forsaken son?" he turned to Lady, "a human turned wolf?" then to Selim, "or a wolf who couldn't even speak correctly?" Selim whimpered under his words, "No one except your so called group will believe you!"

"Guards! Get these three out of my sight! And take Haru to her new cell"

Another group of guards came and force Gotzon and his crew out, while the rest took Haru. It was a similar hallway they went through, but it winded downwards and the walls turned rocky. Fewer light were on the walls and flicker lazily across the way. Long shadows coasted the hall as they made their way down.

Chills went down her spine as the air became chiller. A wrought iron stood before them in the darkness, one of the guards opened it, a gust of cold air welcomed them with an eerily sigh. Haru was pushed forward, her feet scraping the floor.

One of the guards went forward, opening an iron cell door, the rest pushed Haru forward. She landed face first in the dirt and grime. Slowly getting up, she brushed all dirt off her clothes and turned to watch the guards locking the door and leaving. The main door closed with a resounding bang, cloaking the room with darkness.

Haru soon got used to the darkness to see a soft orange glow somewhere in the distance. The thought that there was at least some light, comforted her. There was a scuffling noise behind her, Haru stiffened and the sound stop.

'Must be….a rat,' she thought, burying her head in her knees, 'What have I gotten myself into,'

* * *

><p>Time had gone by in a darkened haze for Haru. Her stomach growled in hunger, 'I should've eaten the food Alfonso offered me…' Haru leaned against the wall of her cell, feeling the cold stone against her head felt good. Her body was weakened from days without food and water. Her mind had started to wonder as the darkness took hold of her, memories of past adventures repeating in her head till the darkness slowly took them away.<p>

"I can barely remember his face…." Most of her thoughts went to Baron, but she could only see a faint glimmer of his emerald green eyes. Most people would've stayed sane for these last few days, or has it been weeks?

It was the almost total darkness that made her feel like time is slipping away.

A bright light streaked through as the doors opened, temporarily blinding Haru. A larger black wolf came in, pushing a small tray towards the cell. Unlocking it, he brought in a plate of food, placing it on the ground. Hungry, Haru was about to pounce when the wolf snapped at her.

"Not for you," he growled.

"Then…for who?" she croaked in reply, her mouth watering at the sight of food and water.

There was that shuffling noise again and from the deepest corners of the cell, where it was drench in darkness, came an orange tom cat, limping on three paws. He eyed the guard warily, before flickering his gaze to Haru.

Huffing, the guard turned around to lock the cell and leave, taking the bright light with him. She could hear the cat eating, gulping his food down. She leaned back against the wall, feeling defeated.

"Hey,"

Haru glanced up, but she could only see the outline of the cat. She felt something nudging her feet. Using her hands to feel around, she felt something soft squishing between her fingers.

"I ate half and you can have the rest,"

She didn't need a second chance before savoring each morsel the cat left for her. She almost wanted to lick the plate clean, but she wanted to keep some of her dignity left. The plate clattered to the floor as she semi-dropped the plate down.

"Who…are you?" She asked.

"I'm Philionel, you can probably guess where I'm from," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I've only been here for a few days before they brought you,"

"…."

"You probably think it's been a month or so, haven't you?"

Haru only grumble her reply.

"Well, actually, it's only been a couple of days….that's the curse of this prison,"

"What do you mean, curse?" Haru sat up straighter.

"You see-"

Philionel couldn't finish his sentence when the doors opened again, Haru could see a trace of brown in this wolfs fur. As it came by, staring between the bars, a feminine voice spoke, "Oh my poor love and Ms. Haru,"

"Wait, Haru?! As in Haru Yoshida?!" Philionel said alarmed.

"Love?" Haru replied back, intrigued.

* * *

><p>So, how is it so far?<p>

**143badgirl:** I plan on this being Baron x Haru, but if I don't directly make it a romance, it be all messed up….This happened with another story of mine, I had planned it as a romance, but it just didn't go there, but I will try my best with this! Will it be heavily romanced? Most likely not

**XDnadinee:** That's good for it being adore able for ya...also, I noticed you have Levy as your profile picture ^^

**ANYTHINGGOES31**: yup, he will totally not be happy, especially whats gonna happen soon….dun….dun….duuunnnnnn

Thank you all for reading! And Keep on reviewing! I like critiques and what you guys think of it!


	5. Chapter 5

Philionel stared at Haru, "You're _the_ Haru Yoshida?"

"Uhm…yes?"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he stuttered, pacing the floor. Haru and the other wolf stared at him, "You are a friend of the king and queen! If they found out they wolves sent you to prison, this forsaken place no less, who knows what will happen!"

"Dear, please calm down," The wolf said.

"Yes, of course," he replied, striding forward, poking his nose through the bars, touching hers.

"An animal version of Romeo and Juliet," Haru murmured under her breath.

Philionel chuckled under his breath, "Yes…that's what we are,"

The she wolf grimaced, "Yes, but it is my fault that you are here,"

"I've been meaning to ask you how you got in here," Haru inquired.

"We were supposed to meet in our usual place, right on the border of our clan lands where the chief had not set a patrol," The she wolf said, "But for some reason, he set one up, in that particular time and place. I tried to get there to him, but I was too late. Phili was been taken by the time I got there,"

"Wow,"

"Do not worry, I'll find my way out of here, and then together, we leave," Philionel claimed, and the wolf smiled lovingly at the cat. She then turned to Haru and bowed.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself yet, I am Beatrix Von Leona,"

"Im Haru Yoshida,"

Beatrix grinned, "It's an honor to meet you,"

Haru grinned, "Why is it some of you are so kind to me, yet your chief…" her smile disappeared, so did Beatrix's.

"I say its madness that has taken over his mind," Beatrix claimed, "those who side with Gotzon; they will try to help you,"

"Great…Im in the midst of rebellilion," Haru sighed.

"Correct,"

"….Beatrix, how long have I been down here?"

"Three days,"

"…."

"As I said before, this place is cursed," Philionel said, sitting down besides the iron bars.

"How so?" Haru inquired.

"It's a dark art magic called Shadow of Fenrir," Beatrix whispered, "It said for those who stay in the shadows, succumb to insanity, making it feel like months have gone by instead of a day,"

"Our memories tend to dissolve as we stay longer," Philionel reminded Haru, he turned his attention to Beatrix, "But thanks to her, I haven't completely succumb too deep,"

"That reminds me," Beatrix pulled a small bag over her shoulder, taking two bottles with a shimmering blue liquid inside, she passed them to Philionel, glancing over at Haru, "This bottle will help you battle against the darkness," she turned back to Philionel, "This my last batch, I have to go out to find more, and im not sure when….I must go now before someone realizes im gone…good luck Ms. Haru and also to you, my love,"

The two touched noses before Beatrix turned and left, taking the light with her. The blue liquid glowed brighter in the darkness.

"Come now, Haru, drink up. Since this is your first dose, you may fall asleep as it takes a hold," Philionel's voice came through the darkness. Haru did as she was told, taking the top of the small container, drinking down the strange blue liquid.

As the liquid went down, she felt strange and fluttery inside. Her eyes felt heavy and the world felt like it was spinning. Her eyes close and her body fell to the ground, as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Haru was walking through a field of golden cattails, the sun shining on her fur. She could feel her tail swishing back and forth as she wandered through the endless field. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, smiling, she turned her head to see who was behind her. It was Baron smiling back at her, but his eyes were red.<em>

_Haru frowned._

_Baron's face started to morph into a wolves face. It was Alfonso's. Flinching, Haru stepped back as the chief growled and snapped at her. Haru turned to run, the sun suddenly cracked, being replaced by the moon. The light blue sky melted from the sky, dripping unto the land, leaving the dark purple sky in its place._

_The golden cattails rotted from under her feet, rocks started to jut from the ground. Tripping over her own feet, Haru fell hard to the ground. Groaning in pain, Haru picked herself up, only to find the area she was in, shadowed._

_Looking up, she saw a large wolf dark gray wolf with glowing yellow eyes. Chains binded its neck and legs to the ground. Its shadow seemed to grow large and darker, Haru felt like she was going to be engulfed by the darkness. Suddenly, from within her, a shimmering blue light shot from her, taking the form of Baron._

_'__Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear,'_

_The shadow evaporated, becoming twinkling blue lights floating to the sky._

_'Haru'_

_'Haruuu'_

* * *

><p>"HARU!"<p>

Her eyes flicked open. She was still shrouded in darkness. Her eyes wonder, trying to collect what had happened in her dream. She caught a form outside the cell, the clicking of keys reached her ears. The cell door creaked open and the form walked through. Haru could feel the presences warmth as it came closer.

"You are Haru, right?"

"Yes…"

She the form tugging at her sleeves, trying to make her get up, "Come on, I'm getting you out of here,"

"But what about..."

"No time and no space!" the form chirped, pulling Haru out of the cell and closing it behind them. The lock clicked in place as they left. As the main door opened, the light streaming through, Haru could see that the one, who took her from the cell, was a multi-color brown wolf with what looked like silver plating's on her front two legs.

"Come on," she growled, running up the stairs.

Haru squinted her eyes as she got used to this much bright light. She almost bumped into this unknown wolf as she stopped at the top of the stairs. The wolf glanced both ways before turning left; Haru followed every step of the way.

"Quickly, we don't want the guards to catch us," she said, not even glancing back to see if Haru was still following her.

"D-did Gotzon sent you?" Haru asked, a bit out of breath. The strange wolf did not reply as she took another turn and disappearing behind a pair of silver doors. Haru followed, the doors flapping behind her. She skidded to a stop as she took in the room. It reminded her of a lab, counters with science equipment were all over the place, but a single brown chair stood in the middle.

"Take a seat," the wolf said as she opened a machine that looked like a fridge, "Lemme get some things,"

Haru nodded, sitting on the wooden chair. Leather straps suddenly came out of the chair, wrapping around her ankles, wrist, chest and forehead, "Wha…!"

The wolf came forward, placing a syringe on the nearest counter, "Comfortable?"

"No! I-I-I thought you were rescuing me, getting me out of that cell, getting me out of here," Haru stutter. The wolf chuckled.

"I never said that," she walked around the counter, pushing a plate with a strange substance, closer to the syringe, "I was just getting you out of the cell and bringing you here,"

"And that is…" Haru inquired.

"My lab," the wolf sat down in front of Haru, "I am Fran E. Sten,"

"That sounds like Frankenstein," Haru counted, squirming in her seat.

"Ah yes, that human tale. Quite interesting though, I base some of my experiments on that story,"

Haru blanched at the thought, "What...are you going to do to me?"

Fran chuckled darkly, "The chief gave me free reign on whatever I what," Fran then pushed herself up, standing on her hind legs. Rolling her shoulders back, she took off the silver plating's off, but it turned out to be prosthetic legs. Fran caught Haru staring.

"My own invention," she grinned, "Had to cut off my own front legs to use these things," Fran moved to the side and placed new prosthetic legs on. Instead of having paws at the ends, there were hands, "Opposable thumbs and fingers are quite, ugh, useful," she said as she pushed a button, connecting her body to the fake leg, "So much easier to do experiments," Fran grinned at Haru, "Now, how should I begin? But don't worry; this will be easier than some of my other experiments,"

* * *

><p>Muta flicked his ears in annoyance, as another person almost sat of him. The same person sat on the chair beside him after saying sorry. He glanced to see women with short red hair, her eyes bloodshot. She orders a sandwich and waited for her meal. As it came, she gave half to Muta, who accepted with glee.<p>

"Mrs. Yoshida,"

Muta's ears flickered as he noticed a familiar light brown haired girl with rosy cheeks come to the table, 'wait, Yoshida? Wasn't that Haru's last name?' he nibbled on his last piece of the sandwich, intent on listening on the conversation.

"Any news on Haru?" Hiromi asked.

Muta's eyes opened, 'did…something…happened to Haru?'

"No…but it has been four days already and the police have no lead, all except a tuff of hair they believe belongs to a wolf. A wolf of all things!" Naoko choked.

"Don't worry…she'll turn up…" Hiromi tried to calm the other women.

Muta had enough and jumped off the chair, running towards the bureau, "I've got to tell Baron!"

* * *

><p><strong>XDnadinee<strong>: most likely in a few chapters. Also I have few GaLe stories…

AN: Dun, dun, duunnnnn..hope you guys like this so far...its gonna go a bit down spiral for Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

Haru struggled under her bindings, but to no avail. Her eyes darting everywhere, eyeing each piece of lab equipment, wondering what will happen. Fran hummed happily to herself as she glanced over three binders filled with papers. She closed one and glanced at the other two, "That binder was to see how well you'll do with frog skin,"

Haru's blood turned cold, "F-frog skin?"

"Oh yes, though, you'll be the second patient for that if we did it. The first one," she turned on her heel and made her way to the other side of the room. She looked a bit odd as she sauntered on two legs. She came back with a large glass box. Inside was something that looked like a wolf, but smaller, but it only had pits of fur and its naked skin was all slimy.

"This little guy," Fran cooed, "is named Soy," she pushed its prison to the side, "he was my first patient to the frog skin experiment, and it came out 80%!"

"80 percent…?"

"These are experiments, so I don't know what will happen….and I really didn't expect him to grow small, even his eyes change, and his tongue!" she chuckled, "I just wanted to see a wolf with frog skin and he actually turned to a frog-like wolf,"

Haru shuddered, "But how are you sure its 80%?

Fran only shrugged. She glanced back at the binders and closed one more till only one was left, "I'll try the other one later on you,"

"Wait, later..?"

"Shhhh, don't worry," striding with glee over to another cabinet, she opened it to reveal very sharp knives. Haru almost gasped at the sight. Fran leaned down, her hand near a smooth curved knife. Haru gulped in fright, but Fran's hand went farther and brought up another syringe.

Chuckling as she came back, she place the syringe and a vial of black liquid she also took, on the counter, "Gets them every time,"

Haru felt faint.

Placing the needle into the strange liquid, Fran drew some of it into the syringe. Flicking it with her metal fingers, "Now don't struggle or this will damage your brain,"

"M-my brain?"

"Yes, your brain," Fran rubbed the top of her head, her metal hands were cold to the touch, "Your brain is your main central thing-a-bobber." She placed the needle at the side of her head, in line with her eyes, "The temple is the open spot, straight to your brain," Fran tilted her head so Haru could see her, "Unless you want me to go through your eyes,"

"Temple!"

Fran grinned, "As I thought,"

Fran leant back and got ready, "One, two and-!"

A red light started to cover the lab and Fran growled, pulling back, "What now?! Stay here!" she said to the bound Haru as she walked over, replaced her hands with regular metal paws and ran out the door on all fours.

* * *

><p>Muta skidded to a stop as he almost collided with Baron's house.<p>

"Didn't realize you were trying to become a bowling ball," a voice snickered above him.

Muta glared at the stone crow that was standing on a tall column, "Listen here, bird brain!"

"Seriously, can't you get some new names, lard ball?"

"Why you-!" Muta was about to fight when he realized what his real reason for coming, "I'll get you later!"

The crow tilted his head, a bit confused, usually Muta would go ahead and start fighting. Muta went up to the small door and knocked, which opened to reveal Baron, "You know, Muta, you didn't have to knock,"

"I know," he said as he pushed his way in, "But for some reason, I felt it be a proper way to tell you something,"

Baron eyed him curiously as he sat down and the top windows opened to let the crow in.

"Something's up, Muta didn't give much a fight today," he said.

Baron glance up at the crow, "really, Toto? How unusual for you, Muta,"

Muta grumbled at their comments, "Anyway, I think something happened to the chicky,"

"Chicky? You mean Haru?" Toto asked.

"Yeah,"

"What happened to Haru?" worry could be heard in the Baron's voice.

"Not sure," Muta replied, "I was at the crossroads when I overheard two people, one was a friend of the chicky and other was the mother, and she said Haru has been missing for a few days and the only clue those police guys have, is a wolves hair,"

"Wolves hair?" Toto and Baron said in unison. Muta only shrugged. Baron tapped his chin in thought as he strode forward to make himself a cup of tea.

'I've been wondering what happened when Haru didn't show, did she find herself in some sort of trouble…and wolves' hair….is it possible..?'

"Muta," Baron spoke up, "We are going to the cat kingdom for a visit,"

"Again?!" Muta groaned.

Baron looked through his drawers until he brought out a blue stone.

"A portal stone?" Muta asked, "When you get that?"

"Lune gave it to me last time I visited," Baron replied, as a blue portal suddenly appeared. Muta grumbled again before walking into the portal. Baron was about to follow when a black wing blocked his path, "Toto?"

The bird stared at him with sadness in his eyes, "You might've not realized this, but I know how you feel about her. In case Haru is in danger, promise me you won't go overboard and risk your life and hers in the process,"

Baron stared at his old friend, a smile ghosting his lips, "I will and I promise to make sure Haru is all right," He stepped into the blinding blue light.

* * *

><p>Muta waited for him outside the castle doors as Baron suddenly appeared. Nodding once to the large white cat, the two walked through the doors, surprising the few servants that littered the hall. One purple maid realized who they were and rushed off to find the King and Queen.<p>

Another maid, whose fur was pink, offered drinks to the two guests. Baron humbly chose tea while Muta just shrugged the offer off.

"Our royal majesties, The Cat King and Cat Queen,"

A dark purple cat with mismatched eyes was the first to walk in, followed by his snow white queen. The two grinned at their guest.

"Baron! Muta!" Lune said happily, "What a pleasant surprise for you two to visit us!"

Baron smiled grimly at the king, "if only we came in a happier time,"

The smile was wiped off the Kings and Queens face, "Did something happen?" Yuki asked.

"It seems Haru has gone missing, and I've come to ask if you know if any portals have been used lately,"

"Oh no!"

"Of course," Lune said grimly, "Come with me, I'll lead you to our portal room,"

Yuki went off to check on her kittens, while Lune led Baron and Muta to the Cat Kingdom's Portal room. As they entered, it was a dimly lighted room; there were several tables, which all held a single stone, each varying in different colors.

"Our only clue is a tuft of wolf's hair," Muta said.

"Wolves…?" Lune said uncertainly, hesitating before walking towards a red stone. He touched it once and a large screen showed the world, several red dots appeared. He touched Japan and the map closed on it, making it closer, "There is only five times which a Dog Kingdom Portal stone has been used here in Japan,"

"Dog Kingdom?" Muta huffed, "I thought we were looking for wolves!"

"We are," Lune chided, "The wolves clans lay all over in the dog kingdom," Lune narrowed the map closer till Muta pointed something out. Lune went along and made the certain area that Muta pointed out bigger.

Both Baron's and Muta's eyes grew big, "the crossroads?"

"Wait," Muta murmured.

"Something the matter?" Baron asked.

"Does this thing tell when a portal had opened?" Muta asked.

"Yes, hold on," Lune did something with his hands and words appeared, Muta sucked in his breath.

"Muta?" Baron asked again, worried for his friend.

"On that day, four days ago, I heard someone yell out my name, but no one was there," Muta said, "Now if thinkt about it, I'm sure I saw all that sparkle stuff you guys turn into when traveling,"

"It must've been Haru!" Lune exclaimed.

Baron glowered at the words on the screen, "But what do wolves have to do with Haru?"

"I think I might know,"

* * *

><p>Fran skidded into the golden throne room, only Alfonso and another wolf decked in black stood before her, "What is it now? I was about to get to the good stuff!" She growled.<p>

"Don't worry, my dear Fran, you'll get to do it, but I also want you do something else to her," Alfonso replied.

Fran flicked her ears in irritation, "And whats that?"

"First, what were you planning on doing to her?"

Fran shrugged, "It was either Hypnosis or Wolf form,"

Alfonso grinned, "Good choices….can you somehow combine the two? or have the wolf spell or whatever to activate at another time?"

Fran glared at him, but her eyes gave way to her curiosity, "Why?"

Alfonso nodded to the black clothed wolf, which walked forward to Fran, "I have word from my comrades that Beatrice and Gotzon are planning on breaking out the cat and Haru tomorrow, taking them back to cat kingdom,"

"So you're letting them go?"

"Oh yes, but here's the reason," he nudged a small box towards Fran, "Put this on Haru,"

* * *

><p><strong>ANYTHINGGOES31:<strong> Well, there's Baron's Reaction and nope, Haru will not get her hands cut off, (Think of Fran's metal legs/arms as Edward's arm from Full Metal Alchemist) Philionel was actual in a deep sleep like Haru was after drinking the strange potion.

**AN:** Go ahead guys, if you have any questions, have no fear and ask ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Fran grumbled to herself as she made her way back to her lab, the small box in her mouth, 'Who does he think he is? To order me around like that….He's the high chief, that's who he is….At least he gives me free reign when I do experiments, unlike that old coot,'

The doors made way for her as she entered the lab, the doors swishing slowly to a close behind her. Haru was still wiggling in her seat, trying to get free, but the bounds were still holding on tight. Fran ignored her for now as she made her way around the lab, looking for the items she needed. She placed the small box on the counter before continuing.

'The hypnosis liquid is still there…..where are my googles? Wait, here there are,' Fran put on a pair of white goggles that rest on the top of her head, 'now where oh where is my little variables are?' Fran sniffed another cabinet before opening it. Inside was many different colored bottles, some glowed while some sparkled. Using her nose, she moved some around, trying to find a certain vial, 'UGH, it's in the far back! Who's the idiot to put that there?! ….ah waits…that was me,'

Fran stepped back, grabbing a nearby bench, she placed in front of the cabinet and stood on it with her hind legs, 'Ah, now I can reach it,' she took out a light purple vial that had a gray print picture of a wolf's head with an X behind it, 'This isn't poison, is it?' Fran sniffed a few times, 'nope.'

Fran stepped back and brought the purple vial to the lab table closet to Haru where the other vial lay, 'Now, I need my time delay stuff,' Fran went to the other equipment, bringing back something that look like a microscope, but bigger, and another bottle filled with a murky white substance. Fran decided it was time for her to switch out of her paws and into the hands for this part of her experiment.

Haru watched the scientist at work as she dropped 7 drops of the white substance into the purple vial, shook it, and placed it on a small panel on the microscope. Fran walked over to Haru, placing a pair of goggles over her eyes before positioning hers over her own eyes, "Don't want us going blind now," she chuckled as she walked back.

"ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!" Fran exclaimed as she pressed a small button and a white light blinded the room. Haru squeezed her eyes close, trying to shield whatever light that was able to make its way through the darkened goggles.

The light soon ebbed away and Haru had to blink a few times before getting her eyes readjusted to the dim light. The goggles soon disappeared from her face as Fran quickly took them off and threw them in a nearby bucket. Haru eyed the vial, its liquid now swirled with many colors, making it a rainbow.

"See how many colors there are?" Fran asked. Haru nodded, counting at least 5 colors, "That's your timer, you got 7 hours,"

"7 hours for what?" Haru trembled as Fran mouth split into a toothy grin.

"You will see," then Fran sighed, "Too bad I can't see it happening…now let's get this started…oh wait…" Fran went over, grabbing another syringe and the small box that Haru eyed warily, "Do you wear earrings?"

Haru didn't answer.

"Oh well, you do now,"

Fran strode forward, placing a cool metal hand on Haru's right ear. A flicker of pain ran through her ear, "Ow!"

"Oh hush! You'll feel more pain then this later,"

"What?!" Fran didn't reply, but instead admired her work on Haru's ear. A small little square of metal was pinned through her ear. Turning back, she grabbed the empty syringe and took a small amount of the rainbow liquid. The strange substance swirled within the container of the syringe.

"Now don't move AT ALL! Otherwise I'll damage your heart," Fran instructed.

"M-m-m-m-my heart?! But I thought you said temple!" Haru bit back from screaming those words. Fran rolled her eyes.

"Humans are such wusses. This," she waved the rainbowed syringe, "affects the body, not mind, now no more questions!" Fran snapped.

"Ah…"

Fran went straight ahead, pushing the needle straight into Haru's heart. She slowly pushed the end till all of the rainbowed liquid disappeared. Pulling the needle out with a satisfied grin, Fran threw the syringe into the same bucket she threw the goggles in.

Haru waited for something to happened, but nothing did.

"I told you it will happen in 7 hours," Fran threw he metal hands in the air, "Don't you ever listen?" Fran calmed down, excitement now bubbling in her as she grabbed the other syringe, already filled with the black liquid, "First, I realized, I need to ask you some questions,"

"Like…?"

"Like how much do you remember of your friends, the Cat Bureau?" an image of the dapper cat flashed through her mind.

"You mean Baron?" she said a bit too earnestly.

Fran eyed her, "Do you like this Baron?"

A blush came upon Haru's face, "What? No! Besides….The Cat bureau also consists of Muta and Toto," Haru slammed her mouth shut when she realized she was talking too much.

"Hmm interesting," She grinned, she steadied the needle at her temple, "Let's see how well this works," Haru felt nothing as Fran pushed the needle into her brain and pushing the black liquid in. Only when it was taken out when Haru's vision exploded into varying colors.

The lab started to glow in color, the tables started to float and drift into the air. Dancing cats appeared through the door, some were with the circus, doing their entertainment everywhere they walked. Baron appeared, but his suit was bright green. Toto was in the air, his feathers were blue and he flew in circles. Muta appeared in a giant bubble, his fur was bright yellow and his regular brown spot was orange.

Haru giggled at the sight, forgetting where she truly was.

Fran stood to the side as Haru's eyes glazed over and her head lolled around to the best it can against her bounds. Fran clicked on a pen, writing down Haru's reaction. She waited a few more seconds, watching as Haru's eyes became white, she then stood in front of Haru.

In the midst of the colored daze, a brown wolf's head appeared right in front of the Baron and the rest. Haru frowned.

'Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'

'Listen to me…You will forget where the wolf clan lays,' there was a popping sound as something disappeared in Haru's vision.

'You got out of the Cat Kingdom by yourself,' there was another popping noise.

'Forgot the Baron, Muta, Toto. Forget about the Cat Bureau, forget your love,' the colored images of Baron, Muta and Toto disappeared, leaving empty spaces as the popping noise came again.

'If you ever hear the word Hypnosis while being talked about you, you will deny it,' this time a swooshing noise came.

'And if anyone asks about me, Fran, say I am the most brilliant scientist you ever met and defend that theory,' another swooshing noise.

'Am I forgetting anything?' the wolf head muttered to herself, before mentally shrugging, 'now fall. Fall deep into slumber, till someone wakes you'

The colored haze started to dim.

Fran watched to the side as Haru's eyes slowly closed and fell to sleep. Grabbing her pen and clipboard, she wrote a few more things on it before barking an order for a servant to take Haru back to her cell.

* * *

><p>Baron and Muta stared at the Cat King, "What do you mean you know?"<p>

"there have," Lune said, a bit uncertainty, "been rumors about a wolf clan, south of the capitol of the Dog Kingdom, where a Wolf chief has been planning to overthrow the Dog King and to invade our kingdom,"

"When did this rumor start?"

"Well…we found a wolf spy inside our borders,"

"How does a _WOLF_ spy even cross the borders without knowing there's a freaking dog inside your kingdom?!" Muta exclaimed.

Lune smiled sheepishly, "He had used magic to turn himself into a cat,"

"Figures," Muta grumbled.

"We soon caught him after realizing he has been leaking information over the border, we were able to get him before he sent out the info of where our main entrance is," Lune explained.

"Ah, you mean the cat paw lake?" Baron inquired.

"Yes," Lune sighed.

"But what does that have to do with Chicky?"

"I believe it because she is the only human in a long time to enter our borders through the main entrance and that they might think she knows where it is, but in truth, she fell off with Muta here and landed a bit ways off from the castle,"

"I remember that," Muta grumbled, "Over the stupid weight limit,"

"We have to get to her," Baron said, "Before anything bad happens,"

Lune shook his head, "We can't just march into their lands without telling the Dog King first,"

"Surely you can send a message to him," Baron inquired.

"I can, but it will take a week before ever reaching him,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Its amazing how much one can get done when one is in the back of her mom's work waiting a couple for my time to go to work, and there is no internet :P I've already started on the next chapter ^^<strong>

**Read and Review, Love to know what your thinking :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Lune sighed as he signed his name on a formal letter to the Dog King. He really didn't want any war between them, caused by a rift the Chief of the Wolf clan will make if he gets his way. Glancing over his shoulder, Lune could clearing see Baron pacing back and forth in the other room.

"Poor Baron," he sighed again.

"You got that right," a gruff voice said beside him. Lune's mismatched eyes land on Muta, who was lounging on the couch, also watching the baron pace, "He doesn't actually realize it yet, maybe he does and not show it, but he does love that chicky,"

Lune nodded, "It's strange how one meeting with someone can change your life,"

"No duh," the large cat replied, "Chicky was Barons first assignment in a very long time,"

"Is that so?"

"Yup…"

Lune dipped his pen back into its ink, folding his letter carefully before placing it in an envelope and sealing it with wax. The Cat King waved over a servant, handing the letter to him, "Send this out immediately to the Dog King,"

"Yes, your highness," The servant said as he bowed and retreated into another hallway.

* * *

><p>Philionel shifted in his sleep, finally waking. His eyes wondered around the cell, before resting on the sleeping form of Haru. Her even breaths suggesting that she sleeping soundly and could wake up anytime soon. Getting up, Philionel stretched his legs before walking over to Haru. He stopped mid-step as he noticed something fluttering on the iron bars.<p>

'Strange, there shouldn't even be a breeze,' he walked forward, batting the item of the bars and dragging it into the cell, it was a piece of paper. Philionel had to place his face very close to actually read what was on the paper.

_My love,_

_Get Ms. Haru and yourself ready._

_Gotzon and I are taking you out of here and escaping to the Cat Kingdom, like you once said._

_Forever yours,_

_Beatrice~_

Philionel smiled at the letter before frowning, 'how are they planning to get us out?' he shook his head as he once again walked over to Haru and softly shook her awake. Haru grumbled in protest, "no mom, just five more minutes,"

Philionel sighed, "Haru, please wake up,"

Haru turned over on her back, grumbling again, but her eyes slowly opened. The brown eyes blinked a few times, adjusting, "Phil?"

"Who else?" he slightly grinned, but Haru couldn't tell in the dark. Groaning, her head in her hand, she got up.

"I had the weirdest dream,"

"That's expected from the potion," Philionel replied, "What happened?" he inquired.

Tapping her chin in thought, Haru gazed at the ceiling, "I was…in a field of Cat tails and suddenly it turned dark, as I was standing in the shadow of a very, very large wolf, then there was this blast of blue light, it took some form, but I can't recognize it….and it seemed to protect me from the shadow…and there was something else…like a blast of color maybe….I-I'm not sure,"

Philionel nodded in understanding, "My dreams after the potion are similar to yours, not sure about that blast of color though…anyways, we must get ready,"

"Ready? For what?"

"We're getting out of here,"

"How so? Why do need to get ready, we don't exactly have anything on us," Haru said. Philionel stared in her general direction as her words sunk in.

"You're right about that, probably for us to be prepared for them to bust in and take us out of here,"

The cell started to rumble, causing the two to cry out in alarm. The sound of crumbling rocks could be heard in the back of their cell, "Really, you two. We tolds ya to be ready," a familiar voice rang through as a flaming torch came into view.

Using her hand to block some of the light, "Selim? That you?" Happiness rose in her voice.

"Aye, the only one!" he barked back, but was hushed from a voice behind him. Selims ears flattened, "Sorry," he turned his gaze back to the cat and girl, "Come on!"

Haru scrambled to her feet, in her happiness of being rescued, something nagged at the back of her mind, 'I feel like I should tell them something, but what is it?'

Following Philionel over the crumbles of rocks, the light from a flickering flame grew brighter and in its light, stood Selim, Lady and Beatrice. Philionel rushed forward to Beatrice, the two exchange greetings before resting their heads against one another. Haru awed at them, seeing how cute they actually look together and her heart started to ache, but she dismissed it as a fleeting feeling of escape.

Lady growled, grabbing their attentions, "Come on," she said in a muffled gasp, since she was holding the torch in her mouth. With haste, everyone made their way down the rocky hallway. Even though she wanted to ask how long this way has been here, but Haru kept her mouth shut. Soon enough after making their way through the twisting path, light shone at the end, growing bigger with each step.

Haru shielded her eyes against the light as they exited the cave. Lady dropped her torch, for she had no need for it in the sunlight. Haru squinted her eyes so she can see her surroundings as they got used to the light. After rubbing them, she opened her eyes wide at the view. They were running through a lush green field, behind them was a huge forest. The air breeze by as they continued to run.

Haru noticed a river with a dock and a lone figure standing on it.

Suddenly, a howl broke through the serene silence.

"Run Faster!" Beatrice yelled as a pack of guard wolves broke through the tree line, snarling after them.

"They…must have found out we were gone!" Philionel said in harsh breaths.

The Lone figure started to run to them, turning out to be Gotzon, he ran a curve, now beside them, "Selim, lead them to the boat! Lady, you're with me!" he yelled. Selim and Lady nodded in acknowledgment, Selim ran till he was in front of the now group of four while Lady and Gotzon broke off and stood their ground, waiting for the guards to come.

Haru almost tripped over her own feet as she stumbled onto the rickety dock, "We are taking a boat?"

"Going on this river is one or the safer routes out of this area to The Cat Kingdom," Beatrice explained as she jumped on a small river craft that looked like it was made by seven logs tied to together, one thinner piece of wood stood straight out, a white flag tied to it.

Philionel followed Beatrice on the boat while Haru hesitantly jumped on. Selim untied the rope that keep the boat in place, with one sadden glance, he two jumped on the boat as it started to drift off in the flow of the river.

* * *

><p>Gotzon and Lady growled at the incoming enemy, readying themselves for a fight. The head guard did a short bark and the guards stop, a few feet away from the two. They glanced over the two standing before them and giving a small nod, they started to leave.<p>

Gotzon raised his lowered head, confused, "Why didn't they attack us? Why didn't they continue to follow them?"

"I-I'm sure, Gotzon," Lady replied.

Gotzon turned his head to look at the retreating boat and back to the guards, a thought popping into his head, "Oh no,"

"What is it?" Lady replied, anxiously.

"He let them escape," he glowered.

"If he did, then why?"

Gotzon stared at the now tiny looking boat, "One of them has a tracking device and will lead Alfonso straight to the Cat Kingdom…."

* * *

><p><strong>ANYTHINGGOES31: Interesting idea on the imprint thing, but nah, it wont happen (Cuz i never thought about it) she might remember, who knows ;}<strong>

**AN: Its coming...the part where im not sure what will happened. I have everything to a certain part planned and the ending (somewhat) done, but there is a blank spot to fill and I have no idea what to do in it XD **

**It will all work out fine.**

**Also, thanks for everyone reading this story. I had noticed TCR fanfics was a little slow (considering most on the fanfics i have read have not been updated since like 2010, but there are a few complete ones and some still updating ^^) ANYWHO, I thought this story may have not gotten the audience i had hoped for it to get (But you guys surpassed that)...also, why is there no character selection...?**


	9. Chapter 9

Haru lay back in the space she had available on the raft, gazing at the clear blue sky, they were miles away from the dock, "Question,"

"Shoot," Philionel replied.

"Why are we going by river? Why not a portal?" She inquired.

"That's a good question," Selim pondered, "I don't know myself,"

Beatrice sighed, "I'm not surprised that you didn't know, Selim, since only certain people know," Selim flicked his ears in response, "Anyways," She continued, "If we took a portal, our traveling would be recorded and would be caught in a matter of time, for they could head us off,"

"And the river?" Haru inquired, now seating up to listen better.

"The river, connects to all Kingdoms and territories, and it's very hard to try to figure where one is at on the river, since it flows through the many timelines the human world has," Beatrice finished explaining, "Soon we'll reach one of the crossings that will take us to the river connecting to the cat kingdom,"

Haru nodded, "I can see why anyone would keep this a top-notch secret. One can easy send an army down here without….anybody knowing…you don't think Alfonso will use this to his advantage, will he?"

Beatrice shrugged her shoulder, "Im not sure, the crossing guardian might not let them pass. Of course, he can easily be rid of,"

"But," Philionel injected, "I'm sure Alfonso would want to use the portal, for it's a straight access to the King Lunes castle,"

Haru nodded some more, making her feel like er head might just fall off. Selim walked over and sat down beside Haru, laying his head in her lap, whining softly, "I don't want war to happen," Haru softly patted his head, a soft smile playing on her lips. Lying back, she stared at the warm sky, sleep taking over her once more.

Philionel relaxed against Beatrice as she laid her head over her body, watching Haru and Selim fall to slumber, "I'm surprise they can sleep,"

The tom cat chuckled, "I'm not, with all the running and such, sleep is a good thing right now. It's something to help get their minds away from this mess,"

Beatrice rubbed her head into her mates fur, "hmm, though I can't believe someone as young as Selim has gotten into this mess," Philionel grimaced at her statement as his eyes wander over to the sleeping duo.

"True,"

The sun started to sink below, casting the sky into an orange glow, then to a deep purple. Yellow dots twinkled in the sky as the stars appeared. Philionel lifted his head to watch the sky, "I guess the sky changes here in the River area,"

"Mmh," Beatrice hummed as she too fell asleep. Philionel licked her cheek before resting his head against her, falling asleep also.

* * *

><p><em>Echoing sounds of running feet sounded crossing the metal floor. Haru glanced to see a brown furred wolf coming at her. Haru wanted to run, but her feet were stuck in place as the metal melted and solidify over her feet. Glancing forward, Haru could see the wolf had not stop its momentum and was still headed toward her. <em>

_A shiver run up her spine and it felt like something was leaving her. Glancing over her shoulder, Haru spotted a brown cat, running away from her._

_An ear-splitting howl broke through the silence and Haru only had a glance as the wolf jumped at her._

* * *

><p>Haru's eyes flew open as pain racked her body. She pushed Selims head off her lap and hugged her knees, her body now convulsing with pain.<p>

"AH!" she screamed as the pain went through her head. The others woke up with a shock at scream, glancing everywhere till 3 pairs of eyes landed on her. The three suddenly gasped.

"H-Haru!" Selim yelped as strode forward to the crying Haru, "Whats happening?!"

"I…Don't…Know," she cried between heavy gasps, her body now violently shaking.

Beatrice gently shoved Selim out of the way to get a better look at Haru, "Haru, have you met Fran by any chance?"

The girl peeked an eye open as tears streamed out of it, "You mean that cool scientist? Yeah…I di-AH! I forgot to tell you that," her eye shut again.

Beatrice frowned, "We must stop the process," She said as she dugged into her satchel, bringing out a cup and handing it to Selim, "Selim, fill this with water, but not too much,"

The young wolf nodded quickly, dipping the cup in the river water. Beatrice brought out a small clear bag filled with purple flowers and a smooth rod, "Quickly now!"

The cup of water was placed in front of Beatrice and she added only two leaves of the purple flower into the water and she started to crush it with the smooth rod. Haru was still crying out in pain as Beatrice finished her concoction.

Satisfied with the now murky purple water, she place the smooth rod down and moved the cup closer to Haru, "I know you are in pain, but you must drink this. NOW!"

Haru eyed her in her tears and with a shaky hand grabbed the cup. Pain kept shooting up her body, but she ignored it the best of her abilities as she drank the strange substance down. A few sips escaped from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She coughed as she got the drink down, but the pain had subsided some.

Philionel leant down to sniff the cup, "What was that plant you used?"

"Wolf's bane," was the reply.

"Wolfs Bane?!" Both Selim and Philionel yelled in alarm.

"Wont thata kill her?" Selim barked worriedly.

Beatrice shook her head no, "Not the dose I gave her, but either way, it will help stop the transformation or slow it down, easing the pain,"

"What…," she coughed, "do you mean transformation?"

Beatrice and the others glanced at each other, before turning back to her, "Take a look in the water," someone said, but Haru wasn't sure who had said it as she leaned her weary body over the edge of the raft to look over. She gasped in horror.

Where a brown half-cat once sat was now a brown half-cat, half-wolf. Her soft face turned pointed as her nose grew out a bit, her left eye sharpened in size, but it was still the small rounded, chocolate brown eyes. Her brown fur had grown a bit longer, yet her dark brown head fur was the same. Her left ear become more pointed and it reached farther up her head. Her hands and feet were the same, but the claws grew a bit, but not by much.

She quickly turned around to see her tail. Where the once long and slim tail, there was longer and fluffier tail that swished behind her, "It must have been seven hours already," she whispered.

"Seven hours?" Philionels ears flicked, "What do you mean by that?"

Haru had made her way to the small pillar in the middle of the raft to lean against it and waved her hand in the air, "Fran just said this experiment she did on me would activate in seven hours. No biggie," she shrugged.

"No biggie?!" Philionel almost roar, "Have you seen what she did to you?!"

Haru's eyes slanted in anger, "Yes I have, it may not be what I want, but it's cool,"

Philionel and the rest stared wide-eyed at her, "why…are you defending it..?"

"Probably because Fran is like, the coolest scientist I have ever met," She grinned. Beatrice took a step forward.

"Haru…have you…been hypnotized?" The she-wolf asked.

"What?! How can you say that? I've never been hypnotized in my whole life," Haru said hotly, crossing her arms.

"I don'ts understand," Selim whimpered as he laid down, covering his face with his paws. Beatrice nudged Philionel, bringing him to the other end of the raft and whispered in his ear.

"She's defiantly been hypnotized. I've seen this a few times in other wolves, Fran sometimes tell them to forgot about being hypnosis and for them to think she is the 'coolest' scientist over,"

Philionel frowned, "Then how do we snap her out of it?"

"I'm not sure, but…I believe Fran knows how to undo her own experiments,"

* * *

><p>A sneeze echoed through the grand hall, as Fran walked beside the high chief and a few of his guards, 'Hmm, wonder if someone is talking about me,'<p>

Fran eyed the walls as grand banners decorated them. Dogs of all shapes and sizes walked through many doors, going about their business.

'Why do I have to come with here with the chief?' She grumbled to herself. Her ears pricked up as they come to a grand pair of doors. Standing in front of them was a pug dressed in the royal robe of the adviser to the king.

"Head Chief Alfonso," the pug snorted, "What do I _owe_ this pleasure of you being here?"

"I would like a word with the King," he replied, almost sneering.

The pug eyed him, "Very well, you're lucky he just got out a meeting with the Hounds of our southern borders," the small dog turned around, giving out two yips. The large doors opened to reveal a large courtroom. The throne was at the very end of the room and Alfonso eyed it greedily. Sitting on the throne was a large St. Bernard, a golden necklace hung around his neck, moving slightly as he panted with his tongue out.

The pug gave a few pushes forward, till he sat in front of the King, facing the visitors.

"Your Royal Highness, Fredickson Hughes, Second of his name, First of his lineage, stands before you, state your name and business," The Pug stated aloud, his voice ringing through the court. Members of the court buzzed as they watched the Wolves bow before their king.

"My lord," Alfonso said, "I am Head chief of the Wolf Clan, Alfonso, and I have come here for some….business," he stressed the last word out.

"Oh?" The King drawled, his slobber dripping from his tongue, "and what business calls you here?"

"A Coup d'état,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duunnnnn Haru is now a Half-Wolf!<strong>

**R&R everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

Screams and angry barks echoed through the throne room as black clad wolves appeared from nowhere attacking the other guard dogs.

"Guards! Knights! Rangers! Anyone!" The pug squeaked as he hid behind his king. The king's tongue retreated back into his mouth as he stared at the scene before him. Even his guards that were mastiffs were being taken down by the multitude of wolves.

"Well," the king said solemnly as he got up and stretched, "I was expecting for this to happen later then sooner,"

"But of course, _My king_," Alfonso stressed as he strode to the base of the throne, followed closely by Fran, her metal paws clinking against the marble floor, "I only ask of you to relinquish your position and hand it over to me,"

King Fredickson Hughes stared at gray wolf with the piercing red eyes; he looked into his eyes, only to hatred in them. He sighed deeply, knowing the choice he had to make. Never in all his years, had he thought he would do something like this.

"Pug," Alfonso growled.

"My name is Alekzander," The pug replied hotly.

"Alekzander, take the royal necklace of Fredickson," Alfonso commanded.

"I will not! _He_ is my King! Only _He_ can command me do so!" A look of displeasure crossed the small dogs face.

"Alekzander, take the necklace off," Fredickson commanded. There was a soft gasp from the pug.

"B-but sire…"

"This is the only way. If I refused, there will be bloodshed…," Fredickson stared down at the wolf, who knowingly smiled at the outcome.

"Wise choice," he replied.

Alekzander hesitant for a moment before standing on his back legs to get a better reach of the necklace. Fredickson had to bend down for the pug to reach his neck. After a few tries, Alekzander was able to successfully pull the necklace over the St. Bernard's neck, throwing it the wolf below.

Alfonso caught in his mouth with ease. Tossing the royal necklace over his head, he grinned widely as he made his way up the throne, passing the ex-king and the pug as they went down. The new king marvel at his throne before turning around and to sit on it.

His black wolf guards released the dog guards as their new king sat down.

"Listen up and Listen well!" Alfonso commanded, "I am your new King! My name is Alfonso Lycan, Fourth of my name, First on the throne!" his voice resounded through the room, "My first command as King is to make Fran E. Sten as my royal advisor!"

"Ho-oh!" Fran yipped happily and stared gleefully at the pug, for she just took his place, which in return he stared daggers at her.

"Next, you will all now pledge loyalty to me!" This command was directed to the court, guards and the knights that were present. There were a few wary glances before one by one, everyone in the room bowed down, some of the knights that were present had scowls on their faces. Only a lone dog continued to sit, it was the ex-king.

"Fredickson, you easily gave up the throne, yet you won't bow to me?" Alfonso growled.

"I gave you the throne to avoid the bloodshed of my people. I know you would have killed many to be King, but to follow you? I will not bow to a traitorous wolf chief,"

Alfonso stared deeply at the ex-king, "Very well," he turned to Fran and two of his own guards, "Take him to the dungeons and cast Fenrir's shadow on it,"

Murmurs echoed through the room at the word of Fenrir.

"I see that it's true that you have been using dark magic," that was the last thing the ex-king said before being ushered out the throne room, followed by an overly happy Fran. Alfonso nodded at the retreating figures before turning his attention to his new court.

"Send word, the Dog Kingdom has a new King!"

The dog court immediately disappeared at his words, some going to tell family and friends, while the rest went to go to the nearest bell-ringer. It was only Alfonso and his wolves left in the throne room, when a small yorkie came in. She had a small brown bag wrapped around her torso.

"Uh, your highness?" Her voice squeaked an octave.

"Yes, messenger?"

"You have a letter from the Cat King,"

* * *

><p>Haru was leaning her head over the raft, staring at her reflection. Her new ears were almost the same, but the perked forward more; her fur was now a bit shaggier then her sleek cat's fur and her tail bushier too. She sighed, 'Though, I kinda liked my cat form, but…I can feel the strength in this,'<p>

She knelt away from the edge to glance at the others. Selim was taking a nap, while Philionel was helping Beatrix with taking inventory of the contents of her bag.

Haru was surprised at some of things that the she-wolf had. Wolfs Bane, Venus Fly-trap serum, Honey suckle, Dandelion seed, poppy seeds and many other kinds of plants and things to mix them in. Suddenly her stomach rumbled.

"Geez," she grumbled, placing one hand of her stomach, "I…I can't remember the last I ate…"

There was a rummaging sound as Beatrix looked through her bag, a soft; 'found it' could be heard as she brought another small vial containing green seeds.

"This plan was hastily made, knowing we had to leave before the Chief found us, so we didn't we grabbed any food," Beatrix explained, she was answered with groans and she grimaced at her companions, "BUT I have these seeds which will fill you with one seed,"

Haru grew skeptical, "how can one tiny seed fill me?"

Philionel sniffed the vial containing the seeds, "she's right, my love. I can't see how a seed will fill one up,"

Beatrix smiled at them, "these are orange watermelon seeds,"

Haru felt like her eyebrows were trying to jump off her face, "_Orange_ watermelon seeds?"

"They are more commonly grown in the Lizard kingdom down south, known to you as South America. Once grown, a single orange watermelon can be served for one person, rinds and all,"

"But what is seed for?" Philionel asked.

"Once you eat one, it will touch the saliva in your mouth and start to grow, I suggest you shallow it immediately afterwards, so your stomach acids will be able to dissolve it before it gets to complete growth,"

Haru continued to frown as Beatrix handed her a seed. She stared at the little thing skeptically in her hand before throwing it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock as she could feel the seed grow. Quickly swallowing it, she felt fuller then she had in days.

"I-It works!"

"Of course, did you not believe me?" Beatrix frowned as Haru smiled sheepishly at her. Suddenly the boat started to rock violently as the current grew harsh. The three stare at the front of their raft as the water turned. Selim kept on sleeping even though the raft was rocking side to side. A wooden structure appeared and it seemed they were going start for it.

"What is that?" Haru yelled over the noise the water was making.

"We're nearing the Gates!"

Haru eyed the structure warily, but it turned too surprised as one of the wooden walls right in front of them rose to the sky. The current started to slow and they floated beneath the wooden wall. Haru realized they were surrounded by wooden walls and the open way was the way they came in.

The wooden wall suddenly drops, causing a wave to move under their raft. Haru hung onto the pillar, grabbing Beatrix and Philionel for dear life. As the water once again smoothed out, Haru gaped at the area around them.

"How will we ever get out?!" her voice echoed.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" a high voice chirped, "Welcome to the River Gates!"

Haru glance up to where the voice sounded from to see a bird circling high above them, taking one more turn, the bird took a dive and Haru gasped. As it came closer, it got bigger. Haru estimated the bird to be as big as the raft as it perched on the top of their pillar.

It had yellow feathers all over its body and red cheeks, a single feather bloomed from the top of its head, "Hello! Welcome to the Gates! I am this year's River Guardian, Kalimonto, but please call me Kali,"

"This year's..?" Haru inquired.

"Must be new to river travel!" Kali chirped, "Ya see, each year, a new guardian is chosen to guard the gates, don't ask me why, and each year there is a competition, ya should've seen me, I was like hiyah!" Kali took to the air, demonstrating her moves, "Then I did a twirly-whirl, then hiyah again! Ye-haw! Take this and that and this!" she did a few more kicks in the air before settling back on the pillar, "Judges though I was so cool, they made me the guardian this year!" Her feathers puffed in joy as Haru warily smiled at her.

"Uh-huh,"

Kali straighten her feathers out, "Anyways, like I said, I'm the River Guardian, so where do you plan on going?"

"The Cat Kingdom," Haru replied.

"Oooh! Great Luck! The river for the Cat Kingdom this year leads straight to the Cat Castle itself!"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ghibli Fan:<strong> Thanks! But if you don't mind, can ya tell me what where some of the clichés you thought of? I can only think of: Going to another kingdom, being kidnapped again, and wolves. 'Cuz there are like 5 other stories with wolves on them…and uh oh, Haru is getting closer to the Cat kingdom, to Baron! (I actually haven't decided how that will go, cuz I have like 5 different scenes running through my head about the meeting)

**AN: Thanks for everyone for reading this (Keep on reviewing!)**

**Anyways….I noticed a slight problem, when Beatrix first appeared, I spelled her name as Beatrix, but in the last few chapters I realized I spelt it as Beatrice. Now, whats your guy's opinion: Beatrix or Beatrice?**

**Yeah and Orange Watermelon is just a random thing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Selim woke up with a start. With a huff, he shook off water that was dripping from his fur, '_where all dis water come froms? Why we not moving?_' the young wolf glanced around and found Haru on the other side of the raft, looking up. He followed her gaze and gasped, standing on the pillar on the middle of the raft was a giant yellow bird.

"Bird?" he asked, taking a few steps forward, standing on his hind legs, trying to get closer, "Hi bird!" The bird swiveled its body around and leant down to get closer to the young wolf.

"Hello Wolfie!" Kali said. Selim barked happily in reply, his tail wagging back in forth. For some reason, he wanted to go and play with this strange bird, but one glance at his surroundings made him confused.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You are at the River Gates, my friend!" Kali proclaimed, flying into the sky, "The Cat Kingdom is where you wished to go and I shall send you there!" the yellow bird flew high into the sky and over the wooden gates. Silence followed her disappearance, but then a low groan could be heard as one of the large gates to the farthest right started to lift to the sky, "This will lead straight to a dock in the lake near the Cat Castle!" Her voice echoed down as the water suddenly lurched, the raft slowly moving through the opened gate. Haru and the others glanced up to see the yellow bird perched on the end of what looked like a small control room, waving her wings at them, "Good luck on your travels!"

Haru gave a quick at the bird before turning her attention to her comrades.

"Hmm," Kali thought to herself, "Did I tell them about the hazard that the river to the Cat Kingdom has? Oh dear…well, they'll find out sooner or later," Her voice was drowned out as the gate fell back to its original place.

* * *

><p>The small yorkie shudder in her spot as she handed the letter to one of the wolf guards, who then handed it to the new King. Alfonso ripped the letter open and grimly smiled at the contents written, "It seems that a wolf chief in the north is planning overthrow the throne," he gave quick laugh that sounded like a bark, "Oh the irony, for this letter came too late and I have taken the throne…Jericho," He turned his attention to his head of guard, "Send word to all of the other chieftains and nobles, it is time to gather the army,"<p>

The black-clad wolf nodded before suddenly disappearing with his comrades, the yorkie gave a gasp of alarm, causing Alfonso to turn his attention on her, "You, yorkie, whats your name?"

"I am called Kamile, your majesty,"

"Kamile, you just the messenger or do you also write?"

"Both are my duties," she replied as Alfonso grinned.

"Good, take a letter then…Dear King Lune…"

* * *

><p>"<em>'Your letter was futile to the Ex-Dog King, for I had already taken over the throne by the time it has arrived. Do not fret though; the ex-king is being taken care of in the dungeon, where one of my most precious spells watch over him.<em>

_With that out of the way, I must say, you cats are one of the most troubling beings I ever seen, thus because I will not go into reason, I will rage war on you and your kingdom, Beware Cat King, for I finally know the entrance to your kingdom is,'_"

The royal court of the cat kingdom lay silent, all eyes on the messenger who stood in the middle of the room. Some glanced over to their King and Queen; the King had his eyes closed as the Queen looked sadly on. Others noticed the familiar cat figurine that had once graced their kingdom before, standing to the side of the king, and beside him sat the well know criminal, Renaldo Moon, otherwise known as Muta. The two Cat Bureau agents watched the King as he thought about their predicament.

Lune sighed once before getting up to his feet, "we have been at peace with all other kingdoms for over a millennium, my people, but now it seems there is a threat coming from the west, in the form of the Dog Kingdom, though to be fair, it has been taken over by a cruel ruler,"

"Then why don't they just turn on him?" A random voice said from within the court. Lune mismatched eyes crossed the room, hoping to find the speaker, but did not.

"Didn't you all follow my father without provocation?" he only got silence as his answer before moving on, "Rumors had it, that this wolf has been dwelling into dark magic …and experimentations…"

Natori pushed his glasses up on his head, "I haven't heard about that,"

Lune smiled grimly at the old advisor, "that's because I kept it under lock and key, hoping it would not come to light and frighten my people," Lune turned to the court, nodding to the nearest writer to start writing his next proclamation, "It is time for us to go to war, my people, to protect ourselves and our Kingdom. I would like all available men and women to join! The time is of an essence! I want double shifts of the guards to protect my people! All must make their way to castle, in order them to be better protected!"

The guards saluted their king before running off to do their duties as the court dispersed, to get ready for the oncoming battle.  
>Lune collapse back into his throne as Yuki grabbed his paw and held it to her face, "Baron, am I doing the right thing?"<p>

"I believe so, especially with you having your people come here then have them as refugees in the midst of battle," Baron replied, gripping Lunes shoulder, who gave a smile in reply.

"Though, it saddens me to say that we haven't even had a clue unto where Haru's whereabouts are," Lune sighed. Baron's heart ached at just the mention of her name.

"I'm sure she's alright," Muta said as he stretched in his chair, "She always come out fine in the end, she has a good head on her shoulders,"

Baron smiled at his friend's comment, "Right you are, Muta, right you are." The figure glanced out the nearest window, watching the clouds lazily float by, _and I hope you are truly all right, Haru…_

* * *

><p>"Ugghhhh," Selim groaned, "I'm tired, but it's not even night time yet!"<p>

Philionel smiled sheepishly at the white wolf, "It's never night in the Cat Kingdom,"

"What?!" Selim almost screamed, "How cans youz sleep in the day lite?!"

"What," Haru interrupted, "We're in the Cat Kingdom already?"

"Aye," Philionel replied, "Haven't you seen the fields of cat tails that we have already passed?"

Haru glanced up and gasped, seeing endless upon endless fields of cattails, swaying gently in the wind, "No I did not, my mind was on other things,"  
>"Like?" Beatrice inquired.<p>

"How we gonna help Gotzon and the Cat Kingdom against Alfonso,"

"Ah," came the reply from the other three.

Beatrice sighed as she rested her head on the raft, "Though there is no night time, I can get used to this," Philionel smiled at her remark, leaning his head against hers.

Haru watched them together, thinking how cute they look; she started to wonder if she'll ever have a love like that. Her heart started to ache at the thought; Haru frowned at herself, _what was that?_

"Whoa!" Haru said as the boat lurched forward, causing her to land face first on the raft, "Not again," she groaned as she struggled to get up.

"Actually, I think this is must worse than a speeding river," Philionels voice came from behind her as she stared up in horror, there was the edge of the river, going downward, the spray of water flying everywhere.

"WATERFALL?!"

Haru wasn't sure who screamed as they raft quickly made its way past rocks and towards the start of the fall. Doing her best, Haru scrambled to grab Selim, Philionel and Beatrice, hugging them at pillar for support. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel the raft starting to tip over. Over the edge they and the raft went. Haru felt her grasp slipping as she could no longer feel wet fur between her grasp. Opening her eyes, the last thing she saw before falling into the water below, was the Cat Castle among the bluest sky she ever saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter ^^ Also, I drew Gotzon, Lady and Selim on how I think they look in my mind just remove the spaces in the link. (I have never drawn wolves before and I think Selim looks the best in my opinion…and it's also Size correct)<strong>

** victoria - firewriath . deviantart art / Wolves - OC – 490517154**  
><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Haru's head broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. She felt a furry body under her right arm. It was Selim; he was swimming toward the edge of the lake where a dock lay. Her eyes squinted at the sun, water dripping from her fur. She shivered as she used her other head to help make way to the dock. Haru gripped the dock as they reached it, helping Selim up first before pulling herself up.

She coughed up some more water and she stood on her knees, facing the wood of the dock. Selim shook the water from his fur, droplets landing on Haru. She frowned as she glanced over her shoulder at the white wolf.

"Selim….your scarf,"

Selim glance over his shoulder to see his signature red scarf gone. He grimaced as he lay down and cover his face with paws, "oh no, it's gone!" he cried. Haru rubbed his back and stared back at the lake.

"Beatrice! Philionel!" she cried, searching all over the lake and its surroundings, searching for her friends, the white flag of the raft could be seen floating gently on top of the water. A few bubbles rose to the surface, then a flurry of bubbles came from beneath the water's surface. Logs from the raft first came up, almost flying out of the water. Then Beatrice rushed out of the surface, gasping for air, she had something red around her neck. Next, Philionel floated to the surface, but appeared to be not moving. Beatrice cried out and swam to her lover, pushing him towards the dock.

Haru reached into the water as they came close, bringing Philionel out first then heaving Beatrice over the edge. The she-wolf nudged the tom-cat, but he did not stir.

Haru started to panic, "What do we do?"

Beatrice stared at the cat, "I have to do CPR,"

"Can you even do CPR?" Selim asked.

"I-Im not sure," Beatrice whimpered.

"I'll do it then," Haru said, "I had to take a CPR class back in the 9th grade, so Im sure I can do it on a cat,"

"Please, Haru, please!" Beatrice cried.

Haru nodded before turning her attention to Philionel. She grimaced as she turned the cat unto his back and started to press down on his chest three times; she then leaned down and opens his mouth. Bringing her mouth to his, she breathed air into him. She sat back up to press on his chest three times and returned to breathe air into him. She continued this process till she was out of air. She slightly panted and she tried to press on his chest three more times when he started to cough up water.

Falling to his side, more water came out of his mouth as his eyes flickered open. Beatrice cried in happiness as she snuggled close to him, ignoring his wet fur. His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Did something happen?" he asked wearily as he tried to get up.

"You almost drown," Beatrice said sadly, "but it was thanks to Haru that you are still alive,"

Philionel slowly turned to the half-wolf girl and bowed, "Thank you Haru, for this and everything you have done,"

Haru raised an eyebrow, "Your welcome, but…,"

Suddenly, the small party of four was surrounded by long spears, held by the camouflage colored cats.

"You have trespassed upon the Kingdom of Cats," One of the guards spoke, "Its high treason to enter here illegally!"

"But we didn't!" Selim spoke and a spear was inches away from his nose.

"Silence, _dog_," another hissed, "We are at war with the dog kingdom! Of course you entered illegally!"

"What…," Beatrice whispered.

"We're too late," Philionel said.

"Hold on," Haru said, standing up, three more spears surrounded her, "I wish to speak to King Lune and Queen Yuki,"

A guard raised his head and snarled, "What for?"

"I wish to speak to the King and Queen about the Dog Kingdom, we have some news for them ….and they are my friends,"

"I doubt your kind would be friends with the King and Queen," one sneered.

"But we'll take you to see them," the head guard stepped forward as he spoke; he wore a green hat on his head. Some of the other guards stared at him, but placed their spears down. A few pushed the wolves and cat unto their feet's, herding on a path that led to the castle. Haru's tail swished in anticipation of seeing her old friends again, but wondered how they'll react to her being a wolf.

* * *

><p>Lune paced the floor, after hearing the news that three wolves have broken through the border without anyone knowing and possibly taking a cat as a prisoner, but from the reports he just received, it seemed the cat is a willing part of the small band of wolves.<p>

"What if it's another wolf in cat form? Or are cats actually turning to their side?!" Lune couldn't help but feel worried. He felt a small pressure on his shoulder in form of a hand; he turned to see Baron once again behind him.

"We'll figure that all out soon enough," Baron said as he walked in front of the king, "Perhaps we could get information from them, about the new Dog King, how they got here is another thing, and what they might know of Haru,"

Lune perked up; "Of course!" he tapped his head with his paw, "With all this planning for war, I'd almost forget about Haru!"

Baron nodded in understanding, "With everything now going on, I'm surprised you didn't,"

Lune smiled wistfully as a guard came in.

"My liege, the trespassers are here in the main room,"

Lune sighed and waved the guard off, who bowed before he left. He glanced over at Baron, "Come, let us see them,"

Baron nodded his reply and turned to large white feline that was eating a few feet away, "Muta, you coming?"

"Yeah," he replied, stuffing another plate of fish in his mouth, "I'd like to threaten them if I found out chicky got hurt,"

Baron frowned at his friend, "this is no time for threats, Muta,"

"Yeah, yeah," Muta waved one of his paws in the air and followed Lune out the door, with Baron right behind, his tail swishing in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Haru watched the guards in front of them leading the way into the castle. It was a bit grander then she last saw it, or she thought. Her last visit her was much in a haze after being kidnapped and almost marrying the prince. They entered a large room where ten pillars stood and ten windows were on the walls, letting the sung through. Haru took noticed that this was the same ballroom with the entertainers.<p>

Her memory flashed in her mind, of her dancing a waltz by herself. _Strange, I don't remember why I was dancing…_

"Wow," Selim awed, "Much, much, much better then da Chiefs,"

"This isn't the throne room," Haru told him.

"And how would you know that?" a guard said, eyeing her warily.

"I told you, I'm a friend of the King and Queen, My name is Haru, if you will just-," a spear suddenly came into her view.

"I highly doubt that," the guard growled, "a wolf like you, would know our Royals,"

"How ignorant," Philionel chided.

The guard shifted his attention to the tom-cat, "And you! Why are you with these wolves?!"

Philionel's fur stood on end as the guard stood to face him, "Why im with them is no concern for you!"

"Why you-!" the guard was about to rush at the orange cat, but another one stopped him.

"He's not worth it," the other said, while the one that was about to attack just growled and turned his back to the four. Silence soon followed as they waited for the arrival of the cat king. Beatrice softly poked Selim at his side, vying for his attention. Selim turned with a start, but relaxed when he realized it was just Beatrice.

"Here," she whispered, passing back his red scarf.

"My scarf!" He exclaimed a bit too happily that he caught the guard's attention.

The guards turned around to see the brown wolf hand something red to the smaller white wolf, thinking it might be trouble, they tried to snatch it away, but Selim wasn't going to lose his scarf again.

"Get off!" he yelled, pulling his scarf back from one of the guards hands, another had a sword in hand and was about to swing, when a loud voice clearly rang through the hall.

"I command this fight to stop!"

The guards froze in their spot as their King and guests strode into the room. Haru grinned broadly at the dark purple cat with the mismatched as he came in, though she wasn't sure who the other two were/

"Lune!" she cried happily.

Lune stopped mid-step and stared at the half-wolf girl grinning at him, "I'm sorry, but please call King Lune, for only my close friends call me Lune,"

Haru's smile faltered a bit, "But it's me, Haru,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to tell you guys….this is my 30th story :D<strong>

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lune grimaced, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's me, Haru," The half she wolf huffed. Lune stared at with wide eyes.

"B-but that should be impossible, Haru should've turned into a cat while being in the Dog Kingdom…unless….you were changed with a spell,"

"Bingo…more or less," Haru grinned slightly.

"It's true, your highness," Philionel stepped up, "I was able to see her as a cat before she transformed,"

The room went silent, the guards sent each other wary glances, not sure how to react. Lune stared at the half wolf, noting the familiar brown hair and eyes, even her voice was similar. Lune reached out and grabbed her paw, "It really is you!"

"Told ya," she grinned back. Lune waved a paw, dismissing the guards.

"At least, you're all right, chicky," a deep voice said, coming from behind Lune. Haru glanced behind the king to see a large, white cat with a brown spot watching her. Beside him was another cat, but looked more looked like a gentleman with a cat head. He seemed to be staring at her intently, a bright smile on his face, like he was happy she was her.

The same cat walked forward, hugging Haru slightly. Haru frowned slightly at the stranger hugging her, but reasons unknown to her, it felt really good.

"I'm glad you're alright, Haru, without being a wolf and all," he said. Haru broke from the hug and was about to say something when Lune pushed in.

"Haru, I must ask, how did you become a wolf? A half wolf at that," the king inquired.

"Ah, well, this really cool scientist did it,"

Lune ears pricked up as he heard groans behind him, he turned around to see she-wolf and tom cat that came in with Haru groaning.

"You two, why are you groaning at her statement?" He inquired, everyone's attention turning to the two. Beatrice was the one who spoke up.

"This 'really cool scientist,'" If Beatrice had hands, she would have done air quotes, "is actually not cool. She is horrible in fact, doing experiments on others..,"  
>Haru frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "She is not!" she defended the scientist, "Fran is awesome!"<p>

Lune couldn't tell who was telling the truth, the slightly angry Haru or the sighing wolf. He sighed and gave his attention to the others that came in, "and what are your names?"

"I'm Selim!" the young wolf barked, taking a quick tug, finally having his red scarf around his neck.

"Philionel, sire," Philionel bowed, followed by Beatrice.

"I am Beatrice; I was the one able to stop Haru from becoming a full wolf and helping with the pain,"

"Pain?" The dapper cat inquired, a brow raised.

"You don't know?" Beatrice asked, shocked, "when one enters a kingdom for the first time that is the form they take when entering other kingdoms. Only way to change to another form is by spell, which bring much pain,"

Haru waved the she-wolfs words away, "Now Lune, since my friends here introduced their selves, how about those two introduce themselves?" she waved her hand at the dapper cat and large white cat. Everyone except Selim stared wide eyed at her.

"What do you mean, introduce myself, don't ya know who I am?" The white cat grimaced.

Haru shook her head, "Not really, no,"

"Haru..." The dapper cat said, sounding heartbroken as he said her name.

"I-I should've realized," Beatrice mumbled.

"Should've realized what, my dear?" Philionel asked.

"That she forgot more then I realized. Fran must have used her hypnosis more on other things,"

"Hypnosis?!" The dapper cat almost yelped.

"For the last name, Beatrice, I have not been Hypnotize!" Haru growled.

"Ignore her," Beatrice said, "Fran…is the scientist who did this to her. Fran…sometimes like to put hypnosis on her experiments, to make them forgot…and call her really cool. She was also the one who changed Haru into a wolf,"

The dapper cat sighed and slightly bowed to Haru, "I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkigen, but please call me Baron," he swept a hand towards the large cat, "This is Muta,"

"Hello," Haru said.

"Humbert? What kinds of name is that?" Selim asked, curiously.

"It is a name given to me by my creator," Baron replied. Selim only turned his head to the side, in confusion, but he shook it off and walked over to Haru, wanting to be petted. Lune stepped forward.

"I can assume that you are not spies?" He asked, aiming at the wolves.

"No, sir, we," Beatrice, referring to herself and Selim, "are actually more on your side. Our Loyalties lie with Gotzon, Brother of Alfonso, True Chief of the wolves,"

"Gotzon…" Lune mumbled, "Ah, I've heard about Gotzon, He goes around trying to make peace treaties. He did a great job with the bears,"  
>Beatrice nodded in gratitude.<p>

Suddenly the doors opened and a rushed looking servant carrying a strange looking box came in, "Y-your highness!" He sounded out of breath.

"Yes, Tama?"

The servant bent down, his paws on his knees, "sire, this strange box just came in with a letter saying that it was….a video box…and it was to be brought to you,"

"A…video box?"

"I heard about Fran making something like that," Beatrice said. Lune stared skeptically at the mechanical looking box before taking it from the servant, "You may go now, Tama," Tama bowed low before leaving.

Lune twisted and turned the box in his paws, trying to get a good look at it, he accidently press what he thought was a button and the box started to glow. Startled, Lune dropped the box and it landed with a thud on the floor. A light shot up from the box and then it enlarged into a square screen.

"Hello?" a voice came from the screen. Suddenly Lune felt squished as everyone in the room came near him to see what was happening.

A familiar grey wolf and red wolf came into view, "Gotzon! Lady!" Haru said happily. The two frowned upon her.

"I see Fran got to you," Gotzon grimace.

"Yes, she did," Haru smiled. Gotzon didn't seem fazed by her remarked. Gotzon took note that the regal looking cat in the group was the Cat King.  
>"King Lune, I presume?" he asked.<p>

"Yes,"

"I am Gotzon, Messenger to the Clan of Wolves…Leader of…our rebellion,"

"Rebellion?" Muta and Selim said in unison. Muta stared down at the young wolf, "Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Selim is too young to take notice of these things," Gotzon replied, he then mentioned to Lady, "This is Lady,"

"Hello," she said.

"I am Baron; may I inquire on how this…chat is happening?" Baron inquired to the gray wolf.

"This is an invention made by our scientist, Fran E. Sten, She and…my brother have took a liking to Human technology, thus started to create our own form of technology echoing the humans,"

"That explains the electricity running through your halls," Haru mumbled.

"Correct," Gotzon replied, "that's also why this 'video box' was created…but we did not talk to over technologies,"

"Then what?" Muta grumbled.

"You may already know this, but…Alfonso have found the location of your main portal,"

"Yes, I've wondered how he found it," Lune inquired.

"It seems…one of you four who rode the river, has a tracking device on them,"

"WHAT?!" Beatrice and Haru explained, while Philionel slightly paled and Selim minded his own business.

"I realized this as when your raft was set from dock, the guards that were chasing had stopped before we had a chance at them and walked off, knowing my brother, he planned on you four escaping,"

"Haru," Lady said, "When did you start wearing an earring?"

"Well, usually I-," Haru suddenly paled, reaching to her right ear, feeling a small square pinned on her ear. She pulled it off with a pinch of pain and stared at a small metal cube, blinking red.

"Haru?" Philionel asked.

"It's me…" Haru glance fearfully up, "I've been the one leading them here,"

* * *

><p>Alfonso grinned at a blinking light on a big map. There before him was a picture of four lakes, in the shape of a cat's paw. A sound of movement could be heard behind him, but he didn't turn around to see behind.<p>

"How are things?" Fran appeared beside him.

"Great, tell the commanders to get the army in position, we move on the morrow, also, Fran," Alfonso said.

"Ye?"

"How would you like to be the one to see if they'll surrender?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will war happen upon the Cat Kingdom?! Or will the bloodshed not appear on the land of golden cattails?! <strong>  
><strong>None of you thought a war will happen when starting this, did you?<strong>  
><strong>Well keep on reading guys and keep on reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>(I've started on my Xmas story for TCR)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

After a short war meeting and some information about her transformation, Haru and the others were shown to their rooms. Even though Selim had his own, he wanted to stay with Haru. Jumping unto her bed, Selim turned three times, pawed at the bed, turn three more times and finally laid down. Haru chuckled to herself, as she made note that Selim looked like a fluffy ball when he curled up.

Follow Selim, she got up on the bed, turn three times and curled up next to Selim. Her eyes widened for a moment and her ears flicked, 'now I'm acting like a dog,'

Her mind drifted back to war meeting that happened earlier as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Council," Lune said, in his most commanding voice. In the large circular room, stood the cat council, consisting of advisors, generals, merchant leaders and other people of interest. Some stared at the wolves that stood behind their king.<p>

There was even a strange screen floating in the air, also showing two wolves, one bigger than the other. Some were worried that the cat kingdom had surrendered; others thought the wolves simply give up.

"We have not surrendered, nor have the wolves given up," Lune said, knowing their thoughts. He swept a paw towards the floating screen, "This is Gotzon, Leader of the Wolven rebellion and his second in command, Lady. They have given their word that they will help us in this upcoming attack,"

A burly camo colored cat stood up, "How do we know they aren't just pretending to be on side and just attack when they come here?"

"I can understand your concern, General," Lune replied, he turned slightly and nodded at the four wolves behind him and one walked up, "I hope you all remember Haru when she was here,"

A small gray cat stood from chair, "you don't mean THE Haru, as in the one who saved you? The one your father tried to marry?" the cat squeaked out father when he spoke.

Lune nodded solemnly, "The very one,"

A gasp went through the room. They all knew of Haru, the girl who saved their beloved prince from the clutches of death, who was literally catnapped and was being forced to get married. They knew she was a kind girl and some hoped her for the best when she left, but they were all simply horrified at her new form. Even the stone-faced General had shock written all over.

Another cat stood up, a light blue cat with a darker blue muzzle, wearing big circle glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they were and a tan jacket. He glanced at his king, "May I?"

Lune nodded at the cat, "Of course, Ahmed,"

Ahmed gave a nod of thanks and walked forward. Haru stood stiffly as the blue cat circled her, sometimes grabbing her paw or tail. He bent down and almost made Haru fall over as the strange cat took one of her feet into her hands.

She grimaced a bit, realizing she had been bare feet all this time.

He then motioned her to lean down some so he could get a good look at her face. He gripped her light brown furred face between his paws and stared her down. Haru couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

The blue cat sighed and took a step back.

"Council adjourned," Lune said and the room became empty as her, the wolves, Baron, Muta, Lune and Ahmed were the only ones left.

"Wait, that's it?" Haru asked.

Lune simply smiled at her, "While Ahmed was studying you, we continued to talk with Gotzon about preparations. Haru grimaced as she realized while she was paying attention to the strange cat, the meeting was still going on.

"Well?" Baron said, taking a step forward, a step away from Haru.

Ahmed sighed, "This spell is strong, Miss Haru, May I ask, how was the transformation spell was placed on you?"

Haru glanced up, tapping a finger on her chin, "I believe it was…she placed a needle in my heart," the room went deathly silence, only to be broken from a small growl from Muta.

"She did what?" Baron asked his anger clearly in check unlike the large white cat that stood behind him.

"But, if she did that, you should've been changed into a wolf then and there," Beatrice concluded.

"ah, well….at first the liquid was a light purple, then Fran," Ahmed suddenly froze, "dropped this white liquid in, a flash of bright light, and then the vial had five colors swirling around. She said I had seven hours before I would turn,"

"Of course she would use that method," Ahmed cursed under his breath. All ears in the room pricked up at his words.

"Do…do you know Fran?" Lune inquired.

Ahmed glanced at his king, "Of course, sire, We once worked a lab together when some of the kingdoms were more lenient on peace and working together…," the blue cat frowned, "During the time we spent working, she …became crazed,"

"That's an overstatement," Beatrice said under her breath.

"She developed things that I thought we would never be able to accomplish, like electricity and metal arms…," Ahmed said, "during the final months of our work, she and I created a substance on order of another kingdom. I actually didn't know what we were doing, only following Fran's orders as she was the top scientist. It was a transformation spell tha was made into liquid, usually a light purple like Haru subscribed, but when used with another liquid, white as cloud Fran always said, you can change it to make the one who takes it to any creature. When Fran said time, that's how long it usually takes a human to change into a dog or wolf when in their kingdom, that's why she didn't tell you that you were changing into a wolf….and for placing it into your heart…it helps with the change quicker, but more painful,"

Another silence followed Ahmed words as he soon stopped talking. Worried glances were casted at Haru, but she didn't seem to take any notice.

"Is there any way to change her back?" Lune asked.

"Yes…but it's even more painful to revert back and…only Fran knows how," Ahmed said sadly, staring at the ground.

Lune sighed, "You may go now, Ahmed,"

"Thank you, your majesty," he said as he took a low bow and left the room.

"What now?" Muta said.

* * *

><p>Selim snorted in his sleep, waking Haru from her slumber. She gave low yawn and did a small stretch, avoiding hitting the sleeping wolf. Warm light entered the room through a small window. Haru couldn't tell what time it was, since it was always noon in the cat kingdom.<p>

Deciding to go for a walk, Haru quietly tip toed out of her room and into the hall. Not sure where she wanted to go, she went down the hallway, wandering where ever her feet took her. Passing many doors and other hallways, she soon found herself walking down a small corridor that led down. She stopped as she found a small opening, three iron bars covering it. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look inside the room. It was another room with red couches and two occupants.

It was Baron and Muta.

Muta lounged on one of the chairs while the Baron paced the floor.

"You gotta calm down Baron," Muta said.

"How can I, Muta? When Haru was in danger, I couldn't be there for her," The figurine said.

'Wait…,' Haru thought as she continued to watch the scene, 'I still can't get over the fact that this….cat knows me and I don't know him,'

"Neither was I and nor was Lune," Muta said, straightening up from his spot on the chair, "Listen Baron, I heard what that bird brain said to you,"

Baron stopped mid-step in his pacing.

"You gotta calm down….We all know you love her and we do too, but-"

Haru didn't hear anymore as she slowly collapsed on the stairs, her heart beating hard. With one hand clutching on the wall, the other clutching at her heart, Haru stared at the ground.

'Why…why? Why does he Love me?! Why does my heart hurt every time I look at him?' silent tears stream from her eyes, 'why do I feel like this?'

Her eyes, now gleaming with tears, strayed up at the small opening where the two cats were still talking, 'Who are you, Baron? Who are you?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter is up and war is coming! bah bah bummm...anyways, if you are reading this, do you mind looking at the first chapter? ever since I gave it an update, it has a whole bunch of weird things...and im not sure if its just my computer being weird or something is actually wrong :(<strong>

**so read and review guys :)**

**thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day couldn't come any quicker for Gotzon and Lady. During the war meeting with the cats, they planned to send their own army, whats left of the wolves in the Clan and some wandering dogs that were able to escape from the Capitol, to the cat kingdom via portal.

It's amazing how many would turn up for the call of war, with almost 5,000 answering the call.

Alfonso is going to tear this kingdom apart with his declaration of war; there will be bloodshed between both kingdoms.

Gotzon stared at a map that hung on a wall. A single light bobbed up and down in front of him, casting an eerie glow across the darkened room.

"Why now…," he murmured under his breath, "Oh Alfie, why now?"

"Alfie?"

Gotzon tilted his head to the side to Lady striding up beside him, "an old nickname for my brother, during a time," he went back to stare at the map, "where we were considered the closest of kin,"

"It all changed when you two first heard that you were going to leader," Lady said softly.

"Yes…power consumed him and I wish…there was another way to settle this without shredding blood, but he leaves us with no choice,"

Lady stared at her leader, as the light casts its eerie glare on him. Through its blue light, it made Gotzon look more serious, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, the male wolf jumped up.

"There!"

Lady turned her head to see a single blue dot appear on the map, blinking for a few moments then died out.

"That's…ten kilometers east from here," Lady said.

Gotzon nodded, "Let's hope Alfonso didn't see it….Get the other leaders up, it's time we march,"

Lady gave a single nod and quickly left, leaving Gotzon alone in the room.

Lady soon found three generals, two dark gray timber wolves and a Rhodesian ridgeback talking amongst each other. The ridgeback noticed her entrance, "Lieutenant," she said, "Any news where the portal will turn up?"

"Its ten kilometers east from here, tell the others to be ready to march within the hour," Lady commanded. The three flicked their ears; well the ridgeback wagged her tail, in salute and ran off, spreading the news and the alarm to get ready.

Lady huffed in satisfaction before leaving and headed to the dungeon cells below.

Heaving one of the doors opened, she was welcomed with a warm light. Fenrir's Shadow has been casted out and the dungeons become a better place. The iron doors and walls were taken away to make armor and beds were placed in the once cells. Here is where the sick, disable, and young wolves stayed, a few strong wolves and dogs stayed here to protect them in case Alfonso knew that the Cats had sided with Gotzon's rebellion.

Lady came upon a black and white husky dressed in a nurse's outfit, "Serena,"

The husky turned to see Lady behind her, "Ah, Lady, I heard the army will be soon moving out,"

"Correct," Lady sat down, noticing that even she was sitting down, she still towered over some of the others, "I've come to make sure you have all the supplies you needed, for all of you will be down here for who knows what,"

Serena gave a cocky looking grin, "Don't worry about us, we got enough to last us all a lifetime,"

Lady glance over Serena, watching the other wolves and dogs working together, helping each other. A small pack of wolf pups and a few dog puppies run amok under the older dog's legs, tumbling everywhere. Lady smiled, _this is how we should be, helping each other in peace….not during a time of war…_

The large wolf got, "Goodbye and good luck Serena,"

"I think the good luck should go to you," Serena's voice echoed after Lady as she left.

* * *

><p>Haru numbly fell on her bed; her hands gripped the blanket as strange visions filled her head. Colors blurred in her mind, she could've swore she saw dancing cats, a flash of Baron's face before it disappeared, her mind going blank.<p>

'I…what? What was that? I saw colors and a face…of….I-I can't remember!' Tears brimmed along Haru's eyes, "whats going on with me? First my heart hurts after hearing the Baron, who I believe I never met, says that he loves me and now I can't remember a thing that just happened in my head!"

There was a rustling noise and Haru felt a wet tongue licking the side of her face. She turned to see Selim sitting up and slightly whimpering, "I heard you crying,"

With a small smile on her face, Haru got up rubbing the tears from her eyes, "I-its nothing,"

"Are you sure?" He replied, his head tilted to the side. Haru gave him a scratch behind the ears and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure and if anything turn up, I'm sure to tell you,"

Selim gave up a small yip in response.

"Actually, Selim, what do you know of Baron and his little Cat Bureau?"

"Errrr," Selim tilted his head around, thinking, "I never heard of them,"

"Oh," Haru looked downcast, but glanced up, "Ya know, Selim, I think you are getting rid of the speech problem of yours,"

"I am?!" His eyes lit up with glee, "Now Gotzon doesn't have to correct me anymores!"

Haru smiled at the wolf, 'he may be getting better, but there's a few slip ups'. Selim nudged Haru's arm and the two curled back on the bed in two little ball-like forms.

* * *

><p>Alfonso stood above his army, watching his wolves among dogs march in their individual platoons. He could feel the presence of the platoon leaders standing behind as he watched. Jericho came beside his king, "Sire…My spies report a cat portal opening within your lands, it was only open for a mere few seconds, maybe to send a spy in, I do not know,"<p>

"Using spies now will be no use to them," Alfonso turned from his spot, the leaders behind him suddenly stood straighter as their King turned his attention on them, one tried not to shake with nervousness, "there must be something else…is my army ready to go?" he asked a small schnauzer wearing a green beret with gold pin.

"Aye sire! Each Platoon contains one thousand strong," The schnauzer replied in a low, Scottish voice.

"And how many Platoons are there?" Alfonso asked, circling the smaller dog, who openly gulped.

"Th-thirty five, sire,"

Alfonso stopped and stared the dog down before giving a snort of contempt, "Good…get to your stations," he growled at the leaders, who scramble and quickly left to get away from their new king's presence. He nodded to his left, gaining Jericho's attention, "Send Fran with a portal stone, its time we send her over,"

"Yes sir," Jericho disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Alfonso alone. He stared over the battlements, a soft wind breeze through his fur as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon, small fires and lights were lit below him, his red eyes glinted dangerously.

"Soon, I will show them what true power is,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry, work got really busy, and then the holidays came and then stuff….but do not fret! I'm getting back into the groove!**

**ANYTHINGGOES31: Fran does not have an assistant…. **

**and gosh darn it, i love the friendship between Haru and Selim XD**


End file.
